My Plastic Chagiya
by Ahjumma Namja
Summary: Warning : YAOI Boys love , Typos , OOCness, Don't like Don't read. No flame or bash pairing, OK ? Pairing: WON-KYU Siwon X Kyuhyun , Super Junior, Ketika technology terlalu jauh mencampuri kehidupan manusia... ketika cinta bisa dirasakan oleh siapapun atau apapun. New author ...please be gentle ! UPDATED! Last Chapter
1. MPC 1

Disclaimer : Super Junior belongs to each other

Author: Ahjuma Namja

Warning: YAOI Boys love , Typo s , OOCness, Don't like Don't read, No flame ok?, NC-21 on upcoming chapters, Pairing WON-KYU Siwon X Kyuhyun , Super Junior

Langit sudah mulai gelap di sebuah gedung pencakar langit dikota Seoul,Lee So Man menatap Sisa2 matahari yang mulai tenggelam dari tembok kaca kantornya. Impiannya hampir jadi kenyataan. Masalah yang selalu berulang selama bertahun - tahun akhirnya sudah dia temukan solusinya. "Memang, pada akhirnya tak ada yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan uang dan kekuasaan." pikirnya. Telpon di mejanya berbunyi, dia pun menekan tombol speaker.

"Iya Nona Kim?"  
"professor Kobayashi sudah tiba Tuan Presdir." jawab seorang wanita bersuara formal.

Li so man tersnyum, "akhirnya." katanya dalam hati  
"Antarkan dia masuk." perintahnya pada sang sekertaris.

Pintu terbuka, dan seorang wanita berpenampilan rapih dan professional masuk, diikuti oleh seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih yang sudah banyak menipis disana sini.

"Terima kasih Nona kim, tolong tahan semua telephone dan tamu sampai kami selesai." perintahnya.  
"Baik Tuan Presdir." Wanita itu membungkuk dan keluar sambil menutup pintu.

"Professor, saya harap ada perkembangan bagus sehingga anda jauh2 datang kesini." Lee so man menjabat tangan pria tua itu. "Silahkan duduk." lanjutnya lagi.  
"Terima Kasih Tuan Presdir." jawab sang proffesor dengan Kobayashi pun duduk di hadapan penyandang dana satu2nya dari proyek terbesarnya itu. Proyek yang sudah ia rintis sejak lulus kuliah dan terancam sia2 jika saja Lee So Man tidak datang dengan segunung uang dan pengaruhnya yang membawanya sampai dititik ini.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda laporkan? Tanya Li So Man membuyarkan lamunan professor.

"Ah.. iya perkembangannya sangat bagus, Tuan presiden. Prototype Humanoid013 sudah selesai uji lab terakhir, dan dengan sangat gembira saya sampaikan bahwa semua hasil tesnya sempurna. Humanoid013 sudah siap diaktifkan." Jawab Proffessor dengan bangga.

"Benarkah?" Lee So man terbelalak. Ini benar2 kabar baik, dia tak menyangka solusi yang ia persiapkan akhirnya sudah dalam genggamannya, siap digunakan kapanpun dia inginkan. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kala itu dia masih berada diatas panggung, dia sangat mencintai penggemarnya dan mereka juga memujanya. namun sejalan dengan umur yang bertambah, staminanya menurun, dan satu persatu para penggemar meninggalkannya. kejadian ini juga terjadi pada para artis dalam SM Entertainment, Agency yang dipimpinnya. Dia tahu bukan bakat yang menjadi masalahnya. Ia bisa mengambil seseorang dengan bakat Nol dan memolesnya menjadi idola besar. Masalahnya waktu tak kenal ampun. Kerutan diwajah makin lama makin sulit ditutupi oleh make up dan pencahayaan, suara pun makin lemah sejalan bertambahnya umur. belum lagi masalah postur tubuh yang membutuhkan diet ketat, yang kadang membuat si Artis tidak bisa bekerja dengan jadwal yang lebih padat lagi. Dia butuh artis yang tak pernah tua, tak pernah sakit dan tidak berubah sampai kapanpun keindahannya dan staminanya.

"Humanoid013 sangat independen." penjelasan Professor membawa Lee so man kembali ke masa kini.

"Dia tidak butuh makanan, walau bisa." lanjut Professor.

"Bagaimana dengan energinya?" Lee so man bertanya,"darimana dia mendapatkannya?"

"Energi dipasok dari battere khusus yang tahan max 1 minggu, yang terpasang di bagian dada." jelas professor sambil menunjuk satu titik di dadanya.

"Kemudian bila batterenya habis?" tanya Lee so man lagi

"battere khusus ini bisa diisi ulang dengan energi manusia." jawab professor dengan senyum penuh arti.

"maksudnya?" Lee so man tak mengerti.

"Tubuh manusia memancarkan energi bersamaan dengan emosi yang dirasakan, baik itu sedih, marah, bahagia maupun cinta. yang terakhir itu merupakan sumber energi yang paling kuat sementara rasa takut yang paling lemah." professor kobayashi terus menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar tentang berbagai macam emosi. Lee so man sudah tak lagi mendengarkan otaknya sibuk mengatur rencana untuk menggunakan penemuan baru ini. Dia tak punya waktu untuk memperkenalkan cyborg barunya ini sebagai bintang baru. dia butuh hasil yang cepat sebelum memutuskan untuk produksi massal. sudah terbayang keuntungan yang bisa masuk ke kantongnya.  
"jadi, makin kuat emosi yang dirasakan, makin besar pula energi yang di hasilkan." Proffessor menutup penjelasannya dengan antusias. "ini merupakan penemuanku yang terbaru." tambahnya dengan bangga.

Selama berjam-jam mereka berbicara tentang kemampuan dan potensi dari hasil penelitian ini. sampai akhirnya mereka dikagetkan oleh bunyi telp. Lisoman melirik Jam ternyata sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Ada apa Nona Kim?" Lee so man menjawab dengan sedikit kesal. " kau boleh pulang jika..." jawabannya terpotong oleh suara Sekertarisnya yang bergetar dr ujung telephone.

"Maaf tuan presdir, ada kabar buruk."

Lee so man mendadak tegang. tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu impiannya yang akan terwujud ini.

"telah terjadi kecelakaan pada mobil yang ditumpangi beberapa anggota Super Junior dan 2 orang karyawan SM." lanjut sekertarisnya. "diantara mereka, tampaknya Cho Kyu Hyun tak akan tertolong." Nona Kim mulai terisak.

Professor Kobayashi bingung melihat perubahan diwajah Penyandang Dananya itu. karna sekarang matanya sedang berkilat penuh rencana.

Diruangan ICU khusus RS Sakit Kang Nam, tiga Pria berdiri mengelilingi seorang pemuda yang terbaring lemah dan pucat. kesunyian sangat mencekam, hanya terdengar bunyi yang dikeluarkan berbagai mesin yang terhubung ke tubuh cho kyu hyun dengan bemacam kabel dan selang. Maknae super junior itu sedang diambang maut.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk proses pemindahannya, Professor?" Tanya Li So Man pada professor memecah kesunyian.

"Kurang lebih butuh waktu seminggu untuk pencetakan wajah dan ciri2 fisik serta implant memori dan kepribadian. setelah itu kita evaluasi selama kurang lebih 3 bulan." Jawab proffessor. Dia khawatir tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memindahkan data yang dibutuhkan dari pemuda ini.

"Maaf tuan presdir." Kepala rumah sakit angkat bicara, "Apakah baik seperti ini? menggantikan seorang manusia dengan sebuah mesin? akan sulit untuk menjelaskannya di catatan rumah sakit."

"Tidak akan ada catatan." tegas Lee So Man. "Atau kau lebih suka menjelaskan kepada ratusan penggemar yang menunggu didepan, bagaimana Rumah sakitmu tidak sanggup menyelamatkan idola kesayangan mereka?"  
Kepala rumah sakit langsung terdiam menunduk.

"Segera pindah kan laboraturiummu kesini Professor, jangan buang waktu lagi. kau punya waktu 4 hari untuk proses implant, kita akan evaluasi selama 3 bulan" Perintah Lee So Man. matanya lekat menatap wajah tampan pemuda yang terbaring dihadapannya itu,dia akan jadi bintang masa depan dan juga keajaiban ilmu pengetahuan di Abad 21.

Matahari sudah tinggi saat Leeteuk membuka matanya, Leader super junior itu merasakan sakit menusuk dipunggung dan suara orang terisak menangis lirih. Ia mencoba melihat siapa yg menangis tapi matanya hanya bisa terbuka sedikit. Dia sadar wajahnya bengkak. "Shindong-ah." dia memanggil lirih pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang duduk menangis dengan berpegangan pada tiang infus. "hyung.. !" Shindong mendekat pada leeteuk. "bagaimana perasaanmu?" dia bertanya. "aku tak apa2." jawab leeteuk mencoba tersenyum tapi dihentikannya karna gerakan sedikit menyakitkan wajahnya. "kau bagaimana?" tanya leeteuk. "aku dan hyukkie tidak apa2, hyung. hyukkie mendapat sedikit jahitan dipunggungnya" Jawab shindong sambil menatap ke tempat tidur di samping leeteuk. sang leader berpaling mencari Si Dancing machine Super junior itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum lemah disampingnya. "kau tidur lama sekali, hyung." kata eunhyuk. leeteuk kembali melihat ke sekitar, tapi dia tak melihat yang dia cari. Dia menjadi panik. "Mana Khyunnie? bagaimana dengannya? katakan padaku, apa dia baik2 saja?" Leeteuk memandang 2 dongsaengnya bergantian.

"Keadaannya sangat parah hyung, saat ini dia masih di ICU khusus tak sadarkan diri. Dokter juga belum bilang apapun" Jawab eunhyuk pelan.

"Aku sangat khawatir hyung, dia pucat sekali saat dibawa" kata shindong diantara tangisannya. "Presdir sedang bersamanya dari tadi malam." lanjutnya lagi.

"Presdir? Dia disini? tanya leetuk, yang dijawab oleh dua dongsaengnya dengan anggukan.

"Yesung dan siwon juga sedang menemui Presdir tadi." tambah eunhyuk. "Hae sedang menemani Ayah kyu saat ini." lanjutnya.  
Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka, para anggota super junior masuk. Kangin langsung berjalan mendekati Leetuk, matanya bengkak. "Teukie Hyung, akhirnya kau sadar" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan sang leeder." "aku tak apa2 kangin-ah.." jawab leeteuk lembut. ryewook menangis tersedu bergantian memeluk shindong, eunhyuk dan leetuk. "Aku khawatir sekali Hyung, aku lega kalian sudah sadar.." isaknya. Hangeng memegang pundak shindong."Istirahat lah, kau sudah duduk disini dari pagi" katanya sambil memapah shindong ke tempat tidur.

"Rasanya baru saja, kami bersenda gurau di sukira semalam." Eunhyuk berkata pelan.

"Apa sudah ada kabar tentang khyunie?" tanya leeteuk pada kawan2nya yang baru masuk.

"Belum, hyung." jawab kibum muram. semua juga bingung. "tidak ada yang bisa menumuinya. Yesung dan Siwon hanya menunggu diluar pintu ICU bersama Presdir, Ayah kyu dan DongHae. tapi presdir mengatakan dia stabil, dan kita diminta tidak khawatir karna presdir sudah membawa professor dari jepang untuk menolongnya" Jelas Kibum.

"Kita do'akan saja agar dia selamat" heechul mencoba menenangkan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri karna terlihat bahunya terguncang menahan sedih.

Di tempat lain di RS Kang Nam, Yesung dan Siwon menatap lekat2 pintu ruang ICU tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Tidak ada yang keluar masuk lagi semenjak jam 4 pagi tadi beberapa kotak besar didorong masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Aku berjanji Kyu.." isak Yesung "setelah kau sadar nanti aku janji tak akan pernah marah lagi kepadamu, tak akan pernah lagi.. Jadi cepatlah bangun, saeng, kami menantimu.." Yesung menangis tersedu-sedu.

Siwon mendekapnya air matanya juga berlinangan. "Tenang Hyung, dia akan bangun aku yakin itu.." ujarnya meyakinkan. Hatinya hancur sekali. "kalau saja dia tidak bangun lagi..." pikirnya dalam hati, apa yang akan terjadi? dia tak akan sanggup menghadapinya.

"Lebih baik kalian tunggu di kamar kawan kalian yang lain" usul Lee So Man sambil memegang pundak mereka. "Kau juga hae, istirahatlah.." katanya lagi kepada DongHae yang sedang memegang tangan Tuan Cho.  
"Baik Tuan presdir" Jawab DongHae. dia pun ingin mendampingi Hyukkie, namja itu pasti sedang sakit sekarang. mereka bertiga pun bergerak menuju ruang leetuk dan kawan2 dirawat.

sesampainya mereka diruangan, semua mata menatap mereka penuh harap.

Siwon menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan ke arah leeteuk. "belum ada kabar, hyung " katanya pelan.

leetuk mulai menangis tersedu2 "semua ini salahku, aku tak bisa menjaga saengku dengan baik. sekarang aku seperti ini, siapa yang akan menjaga kalian?"

"Tenang Hyung." Yesung berkata dengan pasti "serahkan saja padaku, aku akan menjaga mereka sampai kau sembuh. Jadi cepatlah pulih ya, berusaha untuk sembuh lebih cepat." tambahnya lagi dengan suara bergetar.  
Tangis wookie pecah dan dia pun menghambur memeluk Yesung. "Bagaimana ini Hyung? aku khawatir sekali sampai rasanya dadaku mau pecah."

Dong Hae mendekati Hyukkie yang terbaring lemah. "sakit sekali hyukkie?" tanya nya sambil duduk di samping ranjang hyukkie.

"Hanya sedikit, chagi." jawab hyukkie pelan sambil tersenyum. "aku hanya khawatir akan keadaan Khyunnie." tambahnya lagi sambil menunduk sedih.

Pintu terbuka dan Sungmin membawa banyak bungkusan berusaha masuk dengan repot. "kalian makan siang dulu" katanya "tidak akan menolong jika kalian semua ikut sakit" lanjutnya lagi.

Siwon dan hangeng langsung maju membantu sungmin membawa kotak2 nasi box dan mulai membagikan pada semua orang.

"aku tak nafsu makan" kata yesung saat wookie menyerahkan kotak nasi padanya.

"Kau harus makan, Hyung" jawab wookie. "bagaimana kau akan menjaga kami jika tidak makan?" lanjutnya lagi sambil memaksakan senyum.

"terima kasih minnie." kata hangeng sambil mulai membuka kotak makannya.

"apa sudah ada kabar? tanya Sungmin sambil menyerahkan kotak kepada donghae dan mulai membuka kotak makannya.

Donghae menggeleng. "Presdir masih disana menunggu diluar ruangan." jawabnya

.. To be Continued


	2. MPC 2

Title: My Plastic Chagiya Ch 2

Warning YAOI Boys love , Typos , OOCness, Don't like Don't read, No

flame ok?, NC-21 on upcoming chapters,

Pairing WON-KYU Siwon X Kyuhyun,

Super Junior

Summary: Ketika technology terlalu jauh mencampuri kehidupan

manusia... ketika cinta bisa dirasakan oleh siapapun atau apapun. Arrrgh..

gak pinter bikin summary, just read it by yourself new author, please be

gentle ;

*PERHATIAN! :Please read the warning Don't like Don't read, bisa di back lho kalo gak jadi mau baca.

Leeteuk terbangun dari tidurnya. nafasnya memburu dan badannya basah oleh keringat. Mimpi buruk yang sama lagi. Sudah lima hari dia dirawat dan setiap malam dia masih memimpikan kejadian itu. Saat itu mobil mereka oleng dengan kecepatan tinggi. masih segar diingatannya suara mengerikan saat mobil mereka menabrak pembatas jalan. kemudian semua berputar, dan gelap. Saat dia membuka mata, dia terbaring di aspal, dan melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak tak bergerak dengan Eunhyuk disampingnya memegang tangannya. setelah itu dia hilang kesadaran lagi.

Leeteuk menangis lagi. Belum juga ada kabar mengenai maknae super junior itu. dia tak pernah lelah bertanya pada setiap dokter dan suster yang datang. jawabannya masih sama, Kyuhyun stabil namun belum sadar. Makin hari makin kecil harapan di hati leeteuk. sering terlintas kemungkinan terburuk, tapi dia membuangnya jauh2.

Dia melihat sekeliling rekan2nya tak ada di ranjangnya. "Mereka pasti mencari tau keadaan Kyuhyun" pikirnya.

Tiba2 pintu terbuka. Eunhyuk berlari tertatih sambil menarik tiang infusnya, sementara Shindong juga tanpa sadar sudah mengangkat tiangnya sambil berlari.

"Dia sudah sadar hyung, Kyunnie sudah sadar.." Shindong menangis bahagia.

Sementara Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Leeteuk. "Dia selamat,Hyung.." katanya diantara isakan tangis lega.

Pelukan Eunhyuk harusnya menyakiti Leetuk yang dipunggungnya terdapat bekas operasi, tapi dia tak merasakannya.

"Cepat ambil kursi roda, Hyukkie, Aku harus melihatnya sendiri."

Kyuhyun membuka mata perlahan. Dia tak tahu dimana dia dan apa yang telah terjadi. awalnya dia bahkan tak mengingat siapa dirinya. Kemudian sakit di kepalanya datang menusuk. "uuggghhh." erangnya. Tangannya reflex memegang kepalanya. Ia terkejut mendapati ada benda asing melekat disana. Dia terus meraba benda itu. ada kabel2 menancap disana, kemudian tangannya lunglai. Gerakan sedikit tadi nampaknya sudah menghabiskan energinya. Dia ingat tersadar tadi malam dan setelah itu terdengar keributan orang2 berlalu lalang. Ayahnya segera berdiri disampingnya,mereka tidak bicara. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan ayahnya, dan dia pun terpejam kembali.

"Selamat siang Kyuhyun-ah." Seorang Pria dengan rambut tipis putih muncul dihadapannya. "bagaimana perasaanmu?" kata pria itu lagi.

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya dimana ayahnya, namun dia seperti lupa caranya berbicara. Air matanya mengalir. Segera ingatannya seperti diputar ulang di matanya. Dia ingat suara mengerikan dan tubrukan keras, suara teriakannya sendiri, dan dia ingat Eunhyuk disampingnya, berdoa bersamanya. Dia memandang professor penuh tanya, sambil memegang alat di kepalanya.

"Itu alat untuk memonitor kerja otakmu" jelas professor itu, "trauma dikepalamu cukup parah, dan kau tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari" lanjut professor lagi.

Kyuhyun mendengar pintu dibuka dan langkah2 kaki mendekat diluar ruangan. Dia berusaha menoleh untuk melihat kearah pintu, tapi badannya seperti tak mengikuti perintahnya.

Professor Kobayashi dengan sigap menahan badan namja itu. "tenanglah, kau baru sadar kembali. istirahatlah lagi. butuh waktu untuk tubuh ini beradaptasi.. err maksud ku tubuhmu... butuh waktu untuk pulih lagi" professor segera mengkoreksi kata2nya.

Dia telah mengucapkan kata2 yang berpotensi membongkar rahasianya. dan dia berharap pemuda ini tak menyadarinya. "kawan2 mu sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu" lanjut professor lagi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, sambil tersenyum. Dia melakukan sesuatu diatas kepala Kyuhyun.

Seketika itu pula Kyuhyun merasakan mengantuk lagi.

"Pejamkan matamu" kata professor, kemudian ia langsung melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Kyu merasakan ada yang aneh dari perkataan professor, namun dia tak bisa berfikir apa itu. Matanya semakin berat dan ia pun kembali terlelap.

"Bagaimana kabarnya, Prof?" Siwon langsung mengejar sang professor

"Dia sudah sadar kan?" Yesung ikut merubung

"Apa dia akan baik2 saja?" tanya yang lainnya.

Prof. Kobayashi mengarahkan mereka menjauhi ruangan Kyuhyun. "Dia baik2 saja tapi belum bisa berbicara, mungkin karna shocknya. biarkan dia istirahat dulu tak lama lagi dia akan pulih" terang Prof menenangkan.

Anggota Suju terdiam. Mereka lega akhirnya apa yang mereka khawatirkan tidak terjadi. Mereka saling berpelukan. beberapa menangis lega. Siwon melepaskan diri dari dekapan rekan2nya dan mendekati ruangan kyuhyun. Dia menempelkan tangan besarnya ke Jendela Kyuhyun sambil matanya lekat ke wajah namja tampan yang tampak tidur dengan tenang itu. " Lekaslah pulih, Kyu. Kami dan ELF menunggumu" Air matanya pun mengalir untuk pertama kalinya.

Proses penyembuhan Kyuhyun lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Dia sangat terharu oleh perhatian para hyungnya dia sudah mendengar pesan yang mereka rekam di cyworld untuknya bahkan Yesung yang dia kira dingin padanya, meninggalkan pesan yang sangat emosional. Heechul menemaninya setiap hari, dia juga lebih dekat dengan ayahnya, akhirnya ayah nya bisa mendukung karirnya dan bahkan berkeras melindungi impiannya itu. Mereka berpelukan lama sekali sambil berurai air mata saat kyu mengetahuinya.

Hari itu Kyu sudah dipindahkan dari ICU, dia tak sabar bertemu member yang lain.

"KEJUTAAAANNNN!"" para member sudah menunggu Kyu yang di bawa ke ruangannya. Didampingi oleh Ayah, Ibunya dan kakak perempuannya, Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya dengan senyum lemah. Dia sangat merindukan rekan2nya walau baru kurang lebih seminggu mereka tidak saling bertemu, tapi rasanya bertahun2.

"Terima kasih atas do'a kalian semua, sehingga Kyuhyun kami bisa pulih kembali " Kata Ayah kyuhyun sambil membungkuk kepada anggota Suju.

"Kami sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, Appa " Jawab Donghae. "Kami harap, ada yang bisa kami lakukan agar mempercepat kesembuhannya seperti sedia kala" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau harus lekas sembuh Kyuhyun-ah" kata Siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja Hyung" Kyuhyun menjawab lirih sambil tersenyum. Tiba2 dia merasakan sedikit kehangatan mengalir dari tangan Siwon. Dia terdiam. merasakan kehangatan itu naik ke Dadanya dan perlahan2 meliputi tubuhnya dia merasa sedikit bertenaga. Setelah sekian lama dia merasakan tenaganya sedikit demi sedikit bertambah. Belum cukup untuk bangun, tapi dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya.

Siwon terperanjat, saat itu dia sedang berbincang dengan anggota yang dan keluarga kyuhyun. Dia tak sadar bahwa tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kyu.

"Wooah, Kyuhyun-ah remasanmu sudah kuat sekali.. sepertinya kau tak sakit " Siwon tersenyum lebar sekali menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Maaf hyung, aku tak sadar kekuatanku.." Jawab Kyuhyun lebih lancar dari sebelumnya

Kyuhyun teringat dimalam setelah dia benar2 sadar Ibunya tidur sambil tak lepas mendekapnya. Dia merasa tidak mengantuk semalaman seakan2 badannya siap untuk bangun namun dia belum berani, dan pagi harinya dia merasa sangat bertenaga sehingga bisa berbincang2 dengan Noonanya, namun pada malam berikutnya dia tidak didekap oleh ibunya dia tidak merasakan hal itu lagi.

Saat di pindahkan dari ruang ICU dia juga tak merasa lemah tapi dia mengira itu hanya karena dia bersemangat karena akan bertemu dengan kawan2nya. Selama ini dia tak banyak bergerak karena ibunya melarangnya. padahal dia sudah ingin bangun karena rasanya bosan sekali terus berbaring.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku senang sekali kau cepat pulih " kata Leeteuk berbinar2. Dia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun sudah terlihat segar. Dia pun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-an, terima kasih sekali kau sudah sadar dan sembuh dengan cepat " katanya sambil mulai menangis bahagia.

Anggota yang lain pun segera ikut memeluk maknae mereka itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak, dia merasakan tenaga yang yg sangat besar tiba2 masuk ketubuhnya, mengisinya. Dia merasa sehat malah lebih dari sehat seakan2 dia bisa saja lompat dari ranjangnya. Namun tubuhnya belum bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu setelah kecelakaan. Super Junior sudah disibukan dengan Album baru yang baru mereka rilis. Setelah beberapa minggu yang sangat padat dengan konser, Variety show, interview dan lainnya, akhirnya para anggota Super Junior dibiarkan beristirahat. Karena Kyuhyun tidak memiliki jadwal lain diluar jadi sudah hampir seminggu ini dia jarang bertemu para hyungnya,

ada beberapa hari mereka tampil bersama namun karna kesibukan mereka dan manajemen juga merasa dia belum cukup pulih untuk ikut mereka, Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sendiri di dorm bermain game. Hari itu dia merasa agak lemas. Dia baru sadar bahwa sudah dua hari ini dia tidak tidur karna bermain starcraft,tapi dia merasa bukan karena itu tubuhnya lemah. Sekian kali dia tidak tidur berhari2 walau tanpa sepengetahuan anggota yang lain tapi tak pernah seperti ini. Dia merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan kesendiriannya tapi dia tak berpikir lebih lanjut mengenai itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pantry, Dia juga sudah 2 hari tidak makan dan hanya makan cemilan saja. Dia menemukan Ryeowook sedang sibuk didapur. Kyuhyun bahagia melihatnya. dia sangat kesepian dan langsung memeluknya erat "..Wookieeeee hyung...! sedang apa kau..?" katanya mengagetkan namja mungil itu yang sedang sibuk dengan sayuran di depannya.

"Aaaahh, Kyuhyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan? aku sedang memegang pisau, tahukah kau aku hampir memotong tanganku.." Kata Ryewook kesal sambil menarik tangan Kyu. Namun dia kaget saat menyentuh tangan sang maknae dan buru2 melepaskan diri.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mengapa tangan mu dingin?" dia berbalik menatap maknae itu.

Kyuhyun juga terlihat kaget dan kecewa baru saja dia merasakan kehangatan saat memeluk Ryeowook.

"tak apa2 hyung, mungkin aku hanya lapar." katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal dengan senyuman tak tulus. "kau mau kan memasak untuk saeng mu ini?" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara dibuat2 manja

"Aish.. ini karna kau terlalu banyak main dan tak ingat makan." kata Wookie ketus. Dia juga tak tega kalau kyuhyun sampai sakit. "Tunggulah sebentar masakan akan segera siap" lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun duduk sambil terkekeh jahil. Tiba tiba Yesung datang.

"Ada apa Wookie? tadi kudengar kau berteriak. kau tak apa?" Yesung langsung menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Kyu tadi mengagetkan ku Yesungie, tak apa2. kau duduk lah dulu, sayurnya segera siap" kata Ryeowook lembut sambil tersenyum

"Aish, anak kecil ini" kata Yesung gemas pada Kyuhyun, sambil menjepit leher namja itu dengan lengannya dan menariknya ke tempat duduk. "Jangan kau ganggu wookie ku" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ampun .. ampun hyung.." kata Kyuhyun terbungkuk bungkuk ditarik Yesung. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum jail. dia bisa merasakan kembali aliran kehangatan dari lengan Yesung yg menyentuh kulitnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian makanan sudah matang. mereka pun berkumpul di meja makan.

kyuhyun memandang masakan didepannya dia tak bersemangat. sepertinya tidak berselera.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Hardik Ryeowook. "ayo mulai makan agar kau bertenaga lagi"

akhirnya Kyu mulai menyuap nasinya kemudian sambung dengan kuah sayurnya.

"Makan juga sayurnya.." Perintah Yesung "agar kau tak pucat.."

Kyuhyun menurutinya. Dia pun mengambil sayurnya dan memakannya. namun segera setelah dia menelan makanannya, dia mulai batuk2. Makin lama makin parah.

Ryewook langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menuangkan air kegelas. "pelan2 Kyunie, ini minumlah."

Kyuhyun meminum air itu. namun batuknya makin parah akhirnya dia terjatuh dan memecahkan gelas yang dia pegang.

Yesung langsung menghampiri mengangkat tubuh maknae itu. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik. "Cepat hubungi Proffessor Kobayashi, Wookie " katanya pada Ryeowook.

Proffessor Kobayashi terdiam dalam mobil. Baru saja dia harus mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk membersihkan sayuran yang menyangkut dalam mesin2 kecil di bagian dalam Humanoid13. "Dia adalah Kyuhyun.." batinnya dalam hati. dia tak boleh lupa itu. Resiko percobaan ini semakin jelas terlihat oleh sang professor, karena objek percobaannya kali ini bukan orang biasa, tapi public figur dimana tiap hal kecil dalam hidupnya menjadi perhatian masyarakat.

"Ada apa Proffesor? kau terlihat khawatir " Siwon yang saat itu sedang mendekap kyuhyun yang terlelap di sampingnya di kursi belakang. Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke Dorm setelah kejadian tadi. Choi Siwon sedang berada di tengah syuting drama saat dia mendapat kabar bahwa kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri dan dia terus mendampinginya sejak itu.

Siwon menatap wajah pemuda disampingnya itu, Kyuhyun tampak tenang. Wajah nya terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. saat dia masuk ke ruang darurat khusus, wajahnya pucat sekali dan tak terlihat bernapas. Siwon menghela nafas lega. Dia bersyukur semua telah berlalu dan Kyuhyun baik2 saja. "Dia akan baik2 saja kan proffessor?" tanya Siwon

"Iya, dia baik2 saja hanya Alergi saja " Jawab Proffessor singkat sambil berusaha tak menatap mata Siwon yg lekat menatapnya dari belakang. Dia masih mencari cerita yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kejadian ini pada Siwon, Anggota suju yang lain dan juga publik. hal terbaik yang bisa dia dapatkan adalah Alergi. Presdir sudah menjadwalkannya untuk menjelaskan hal ini pada jumpa press besok siang.

"Hae-hyung, tolong sampaikan pada yang lain Kyunnie tak apa2, dia hanya alergi... iya, kami sedang perjalanan pulang.. baiklah kau juga yang lain istirahatlah, sebentar lagi kami tiba"

Proffessor mendengar Pemuda tegap dibelakang menelepon rekan2nya. dia baru sadar mereka memang sudah akan sampai.

Kyuhyun dipapah kedalam kamarnya dan direbahkan ke tempat tidurnya.

"Kumpulkan semua orang di luar," Kata proffessor pada Siwon setelah dia membantu menidurkan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan sebentar."lanjutnya lagi.

"Mengapa dia tak membuka matanya prof?" tanya Siwon khawatir "Dia terlihat baik2 saja dan tadi kakinya bisa bergerak."

"err... Tadi dia dibius cukup kuat untuk menenangkannya " jawab proffessor cepat.

Siwon mengangguk kemudian segera keluar dan menutup pintu. Proffessor Kobayashi mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil, membukanya kemudian mendekatkan mulut botol itu ke hidung Kyuhyun. Sesaat setelah uap dari botol itu terhirup, Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar.

"Proffessor Kobayashi, apa yang terjadi? terakhir ku ingat aku pingsan di Meja Makan." Kyuhyun bingung, karna dia melihat Proffessor dikamarnya dan dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau alergi Sayuran Kyuhyun-ah." kata proffessor tersenyum. dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kebohongan itu. lagipula itu tak sepenuhnya bohong, nano tehnologi di dalam tubuh Android ini memang tak bisa mentolerir serat2 yang ada pada sayuran. Jaringan didalamnya terlalu halus dan presisi."Jadi kusarankan mungkin kau bisa menggantinya dengan minuman chlorophil. Besok akan ku katakan pada Presdir untuk menyediakannya. sekarang isitirahatlah. Kau tak boleh bangun sampai besok, mengerti?" Lanjut proffessor lagi sambil menepuk2 beberapa bagian tubuh Kyuhyun untuk memastikan koneksi antara otak dan tubuhnya tidak masalah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia masih belum paham apa yang terjadi, jadi dia perlu waktu untuk berpikir.

Seluruh anggota Suju sudah menunggu ruang tengah. Proffessor kobayashi duduk diantara mereka.

"Kyuhyun memiliki alergi yang parah pada semua jenis sayuran, itu yang menyebabkan kejadian hari ini. Jadi saya harap kalian tidak perlu khawatir, dan mohon bantuannya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun " Jelas sang proffessor ditutup dengan bungkukan yang dalam pada para anggota Suju.

Semua menghela nafas lega. "Kau bisa mengandalkan kami Prof," Leeteuk angkat bicara "Kami semua menyayangi Kyuhyun."

"Tenang saja Hyung,"Yesung ikut bicara "Ada aku, semua akan baik2 saja." katanya pasti sambil menepuk pundak Leeteuk sok penting.

"Apa jadinya kalau kami hanya mengandalkan mu?" celetuk kangin sambil nyengir "kau akan memberinya makanan Ddangkkoma" lanjutnya lagi.

"aahh, jadi kubis tidak baik ya?" kata Yesung dengan muka bingung."Ddangkkoma cepat besar dan kuat karna itu" lanjutnya lagi masih bingung *Plakkkk! Clouds sedunia tepok jidat*

Setelah ditinggal sendiri oleh professor, Kyuhyun terbaring di ranjangnya. Dia tak mengantuk. Semenjak kecelakaan, dia tak merasakan pengaruh tidur pada tubuhnya. Terkadang dia sama sekali tak merasa lelah walaupun jadwalnya sedang sangat padat. Setelah difikir2, sepertinya dia merasa lebih segar setelah jadwal yang padat bersama anggota suju lainnya. Walaupun dia tak makan semenjak beberapa hari, dia juga tak merasa dia sering tidak makan dan itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Saat tubuhnya terasa lemah siang tadi, dia sudah lama tak berkumpul dengan para sunbaenya. Walaupun di Dorm sepanjang hari ada Yesung, Ryeowook dan Sungmin, dan para anggota lain juga tetap pulang pada malam hari, tapi ada yang berbeda dari saat mereka show atau mengisi acara bersama.

Tiba2 Kyuhyun bangun terduduk, dia menyadari sesuatu. Ini ada hubungannya dengan kontak fisik. Saat dia merasakan bertambah tenaga kemarin adalah saat dia memeluk Ryeowook. dia juga ingat saat dirumah sakit, pertama kali dia merasakan aliran energi adalah saat Siwon menggenggam tangannya. Akhirnya semua menjadi sedikit lebih jelas. Dia bertenaga bukan karena tidur ataupun makan, melainkan dari sentuhan. Tapi tidak semua sentuhan berefek sama.

Saat memeluk Wookie, energi yang masuk menurun drastis saat dia sadar kalau Kyuhyun sedang memeluknya. sedangkan saat Siwon memegang tangannya energi yang masuk walaupun lambat, tapi bisa mengisi rongga dada & tubuhnya. Dia yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan emosi.

Saat itu, Wookie sepertinya merasa terkejut & takut. Kyuhyun berpikir keras.

*Pastilah takut.. tiba2 di peluk evil maknae!* *Kyuhyun manggut2 setuju dengan Ryeosomnia*

Jadi emosi apa yang dirasakan Siwon saat dia menggenggam tangannya? saat dia teringat Siwon tiba2 dada nya bergetar. Ada perasaan aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. "Kenapa ini?" tanyanya dalam hati. secara reflek dia meraba dadanya namun tak lama dia terkejut, ada sesuatu didadanya, tepat dibawah kulitnya ada sesuatu seperti lempengan logam tipis tertanam disitu. Dia langsung bangkit, dan membuka bajunya. Dia berdiri didepan cermin memperhatikan dadanya sambil terus meraba2 daerah lempengan itu berada. Nyaris tak terlihat, lempengan itu ada tepat dibawah bekas luka yang dia dapatkan saat kecelakaan namun tanda itu setelah diperhatikan, bentuknya lebih teratur untuk disebut bekas luka, seperti ada yang menambah lapisan kulit lagi di daerah itu. Walau kecil tapi jika diteliti bisa terlihat.

Saat itu tiba2 pintu kamar terbuka, Siwon masuk dan langsung ternganga melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Dia terpana melihat kehalusan kulit namja muda yang topless dihadapannya. Dan otaknya berfikir akan lebih indah jika sekalian bottomless juga.

- "Bukan! tidak ada pikiran yadong seperti itu!" Siwon protes keras ke author-

-"Belum aja kali." koreksi author sambil menghindar sambitan Siwon-

-"Iya belum." aku Siwon-

# oke,abaikan dialog gaje tadi..kembali ke lapto..uuups..maksudnya kembali ke ceritanya deh..lupakan author gaje yg numpang eksis ini #

"A..ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget sambil menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya.

Namun gerakan itu malah mambuat Siwon menelan ludah.

"Ehem.. " Siwon berdehem untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang tadi tercekat oleh pemandangan indah tubuh Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu sebelum aku pulang kyu.." Jelas Siwon tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berfikir ini saat yang tepat untuk menguji teorinya. Dia lihat Siwon saat ini juga hanya mengenakan Kaus tanpa lengan berpotongan dada rendah. "Untung juga dia seorang ekshibitionis" pikir Kyu

* plak2.. dilatar belakang sparkyu tabok2an dengan Siwonest yang berusaha menyambit Kyuhyun*

Tiba2 Kyuhyun mendekap erat Siwon yang langsung kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga maknae itu. Namun tangannya juga refleks membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dia menikmati halusnya kulit Kyu.

"Terima kasih Hyung..kau sangat baik dan memperdulikanku" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekap erat Siwon

Kyuhyun langsung merasakan energi yang kuat dengan cepat mengalir ketubuhnya melalui kulit mereka yang bersentuhan. Energi itu lebih kuat dari yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia sangat menikmati aliran itu. Energi itu tiba makin bertambah kuat dan ia rasakan kulit Siwon terasa makin hangat. Tapi ada hal lain yang dia rasakan. Ada sesuatu yang tiba2 mengganjal di bawah perutnya sesuatu yang makin lama makin mengeras dan bergerak. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat ada apa dibawah sana. Tapi Siwon kembali mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat lagi, namun menjauhkan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sama2 Kyuhyunie, kau istirahat dan lekas sembuh ya" kata Siwon sambil dengan gugup menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Diapun lalu segera berbalik dan pergi.

"Ah..hyung.." Kyuhyun berusaha memanggil Siwon, tapi namja kekar itu sudah keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. Samar2 dari luar dia mendengar suara Ryeowook.

"Siwon Hyung kau sudah mau pergi? kau tidak makan dulu sebelum...aaaaww! Hyung ada apa di celanamu? Terdengar Ryeowook berteriak kaget disusul suara pintu depan yang dibuka dan ditutup dengan terburu2.

Kyuhyun bingung terdiam mencoba menerka apa yang telah terjadi.

-TBC-

Balesan Review :

ririedhana : Ini dah lanjut,chingu..smoga kamu suka..Makasih yaa...

Babyhyun : Dah lanjut,chingu..smoga kamu suka..makasih..

HaeUKE : Badannya kyu? Muehehe...silahkan baca lanjutannya ya chingu..smoga kamu suka..makasih..

alcici349 : ini lanjutannya chingu..smoga suka yaa..makasih..

pingQu : tebakan kamu bener ngga ya..silahkan baca lanjutannya ya..ini udah kilat kan updatenya? Makasih chingu..

Kyuya13 : Iya chingu,ide nya sedikit bnyk dr kejadian itu..ditambah sedikit science kamu suka ya..Terimakasih..

prima : Ini udah dilanjut..Semoga kamu suka ceritanya dan WonKyu momentnya yaaa mian di chap 2 ini baru sedikit ..

MhiaKyu : hihihi kamu nyimak pas baca ngga? Iya kyu ceritanya kecelakaan trus..trus..baca chap2 selanjutnya untk tau ceritanya ya..makasih ya

chy : ini dah dilanjut chingu..smoga suka..makasih..

rikha-chan : Ne,ini dah lanjut..smoga suka..Terimakasih..

SashaCloudie : Saeng,makasih bnyk ya...iya ini WonKyu krn Kyu perlu jadi Uke dicerita dah rate M? Krn nti bakalan ada NC..jadi maksudnya warning dari awal..tapi udah ku ganti kok..Makasih saran n bantuannya..

cho devi : maaf ya bikin jadi keingetan kecelakaan itu..tapi ini cuma FF saeng..Dan iyaa sepertinya kyu jadi robot *sok sok rahasiain jalan ceritanya*..baca terus,ne? Biar ngga ..

Lee Minhwa: Eh CF donghae n BOA? Yg mana yah? Thanks masukannya ya..sudah aku perbaiki.. Terimakasih Banyak..

chamiitamie : halo saeng..mian kynya hrs ngecewain kamu..jngn nangis,ne ?*kasih tisu*..thanKyu yaaa..

Sekian Balesan Reviewnya..Makasih Banyak Untuk Dukungannya..Akhir kata : Review lagi yaaa *puppy eyes*


	3. MPC 3

Chapter 3

WARNING! : Rate M, Mature content. NC banget, don't like don't read, Pure YAOI, Now is your chance to leave if you can't take this kind of Fic.

Hari itu anggota Super Junior mengisi acara variety show disebuah stasiun TV. Seluruh anggota bersemangat karena mereka bisa mencoba hal2 baru, namun Kyuhyun senang bukan karena itu atau pun karena kontrak eksklusif ini bisa meningkatkan popularitas mereka. Bagi Kyuhyun, acara rutin berarti dia akan lebih sering berinteraksi dengan rekan2nya yang lain. Siwon sudah mulai tinggal di dorm, satu kamar dengannya. Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan hyung-nya itu, dia sering tersipu bila Kyuhyun menatapnya. Saat tak ada yang memperhatikan, Siwon sering mencuri2 memegang tangannya atau menyentuhnya. Namun dia tak keberatan, karena sentuhan itu mengalirkan energi kepadanya.

Malam itu mereka pulang dalam keadaan lelah sekali, namun mereka senang. tak henti2nya mereka bercanda dan saling meledek karena kejadian saat syuting berlangsung.

"Kalian cepat istirahat ya, besok pagi kita ada jadwal." Leeteuk mengingatkan anggotanya saat mereka berpisah di lift.

"Mengerti, Hyung!" jawab para anggota serempak.

mereka pun memasuki dorm.

"Ahhh.. aku lelah sekali hari ini." kata Yesung sambil tangannya menarik Ryeowook yang sudah menuju dapur.

"Oh... betul sekali aku juga lelah Hyung, malam semua." kata Ryeowook mengerti maksud Yesung yang tampak tidak lelah itu.

Sementara Donghae & Eunhyuk tanpa basa basi sudah langsung masuk kamar sambil berdekapan.

"Jadwal hari ini memang melelahkan" kata Sungmin sambil menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Kyu? kau lelah?" Siwon bertanya sambil ikut duduk di sofa panjang.

"Tidak." jawab Kyu jujur "aku senang sekali." katanya lagi. Dia merasa sangat berenergi karena seringnya berpelukan dengan para hyung-nya tadi. Khususnya Siwon yang selalu tiba2 ada didekatnya.

"oh.. begitukah?" Kata Siwon tampak kecewa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencicipi anggur yang baru ku beli beberapa hari yang lalu?" usul Sungmin

"Sepertinya ide bagus." Siwon tertarik

Mereka pun minum2 sampai larut malam sambil bergurau. Makin lama makin banyak mereka minum. Siwon sudah mulai limbung, wajahnya memerah.

"Hyung, kau tak apa2? tanya kyuhyun pada Siwon, khawatir pada hyungnya itu.

"Ahh Siwon, kau telah mabuk hehehehe." Sungmin menertawakan Siwon padahal wajahnya sudah tak kalah merah.

"Kita sudahi saja malam ini, Hyung, kami tidur dulu." kata Kyuhyun sambil dengan mudah mengangkat Siwon yang sudah setengah sadar.

Sungmin bingung melihat nya. "Sejak kapan Kyu sekuat itu?" tanyanya dalam hati "Ah mungkin aku juga sudah mabuk." Pikirnya lagi sambil beranjak merapihkan botol dan gelas2 anggur, kemudian masuk kekamarnya.

Dikamar, Kyu merebahkan Siwon di tempat tidur, dan melonggarkan pakaiannya agar nyaman. Dia pun mencoba tidur setelah membasuh tubuhnya yang lengket.

Sekitar tengah malam, dia merasa ada yang tidur disampingnya, dia pun berusaha berbalik namun sebuah lengan berotot menahannya.

"Kyu... aku tak tahan lagi..." terdengar suara Siwon yang serak dikupingnya.

Brett! tiba2 terasa kaus tipisnya dirobek dengan kasar dari belakang. Dia langsung merasakan ada energi kuat tiba2 mengalir deras dari punggungnya.

"Ahhhh..." tak sadar dia mengerang menikmati energi hangat itu."

Mendengar itu Siwon makin kalap, dia pun menelungkupkan Kyu, dan membuka paksa celananya.

Kyu tersentak, dia tak bisa bergerak karena Siwon menahan tubuhnya dengan lengan kekarnya. Dia sudah telanjang bulat sekarang. Dan saat Siwon kembali mendekapnya dari belakang dia sadar bahwa mereka berdua dalam kondisi yang sama. Kyu merasa bingung dan sedikit panik dia mencoba berbalik. Dia bisa saja melempar tubuh Siwon, tapi dia tak mau menyakiti Hyungnya yang selama ini sudah sangat baik padanya.

Makin lama energi yang mengalir deras dan kuat makin mengaburkan pikirannya. akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam dan menikmati aliran deras energi dari tubuh Siwon

"Mianhe Kyu... mianhe chagiya.." Siwon meracau tangannya sibuk menggerayangi tubuh telanjang Kyu sementara tubuhnya menempel erat pada tubuh bagian belakang Kyu.

Kyu sudah tak bisa mendengarnya. Tubuhnya sudah diliputi aliran energi yang sangat kuat dari sentuhan2 siwon. Kehangatan itu benar2 memabukan dan membuatnya ketagihan. Dia mulai menikmatinya dan mulai mengeluarkan lenguhan2 tak jelas.

Siwon yang sudah terbakar nafsu, tak bisa menahan dirinya. kelembutan kulit maknae itu benar2 membuatnya lupa diri tangannya mulai meraih kebagian bawah tubuh kyu, dan menemukan bagian tubuh Kyu yang dia cari.

Kyu terpekik, dia merasakan genggaman mantap di Juniornya. genggaman itu mulai bergerak dan menjadi pijitan dan kocokan Junior Kyu mulai menegang. Energi dari tangan Siwon yang membuatnya seperti itu. Kyu merasa setiap jengkal kulitnya menjadi super sensitif. Tubuhnya diliputi kehangatan.

Kemudian Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia terlentang menghadap Siwon yang sudah berada diatasnya. Wajahnya merah dan nafasnya memburu. Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat hyungnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Dia merasakan getaran aneh, seperti dia sudah menantikan hal ini terjadi. Akhirnya dia pasrah dan memejamkan matanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon terhadapnya.

Siwon merasa gairahnya tak terbendung lagi, melihat namja manis dibawahnya pasrah dan menunggunya melampiaskan birahi.

Dia melumat bibir penuh Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan itu, diemutnya bergantian bibir atas dan bawahnya, diresapi kelembutannya, bibir Kyu pun membalas dengan pagutan2 erotis yang membuat Siwon makin bernafsu, dia menggigit bibir lembut itu hingga Kyu tersentak dan membuka mulutnya "aahh.."

Saat itu lidah Siwon menyelip diantara bibir Kyu yang terbuka. Setiap jengkal mulut bagian dalam maknae itupun tak luput dari sapuan lidahnya, ciuman mereka semakin panas

"Hmmppphhh...mmmhhhh.,nnngghhhhh..!"

Cleput..cup..slurrp!

Suara desahan dan hisapan mereka berdua terdengar makin intens. Siwon mulai mengarahkan ciumannya ke telinga Kyu, sementara tangannya mulai menggerayangi bagian tubuh yang lain. Tangan kirinya memainkan nipple imut Kyu sesekali diputar2 dengan jarinya, kadang diremas. Ciumannya turun menelusuri leher mulus itu. Tangan kanan Siwon sudah asik mengocok junior Kyu yang sekali2 mengeluarkan cairan licin dari ujungnya.

"Hhhnngghhhh... Hnnnghhhh..eenngghh.. Hyunngghhh... EMmnnnnhhh.." Kyuhyun meracau tanpa sadar.

Siwon mulai menjilati dada mulus Kyu, tidak lupa di hisapnya nipple yang sudah menegang itu. Sementara tangan kirinya masih memainkan nipple sebelahnya. Makin lama hisapan dan ciuman Siwon makin turun kebawah, sambil meninggalkan tanda2 mesra kemerahan di dada Kyuhyun.

Kemudian dia sampai pada Junior Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat tegang. Nampak urat2 menonjol disekelilingnya. Siwon langsung memasukkan benda hangat itu kemulutnya.

"Hhhnggghhh... Hyunggghhh.. Sshhh ahhhhh.."

Kyuhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Setiap hisapan dan jilatan Siwon di juniornya mengirimkan gelombang kenikmatan keseluruh tubuhnya. Apalagi saat ujung kejantanannya itu dijilat dan dibenturkan kepamgkal tenggorokan Siwon, tak sadar dia meremas2 rambut namja kekar itu. Hingga suatu saat...

"Hhyyuuuuuuunghhhhhh... Aaaaahhhhhhkhhh.. Ssssshhhhh.." Tubuh Kyu bergetar bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan dari ujung junior Kyu yang saat itu sedang dihisap hebat oleh Siwon.

Siwon masih menyedot2 sisa cairan kenikmatan itu sampai bersih. Dengan lembut telungkupkan tubuh Kyu. "Tahan ya chagiya." Bisik Siwon lembut kekuping Kyu.

Kyu menunggu apalagi yang akan dilakukan hyungnya kepadanya. Dia merasakan aliran energi dari tubuh Kyu masih kuat bahkan bertambah kuat. Tiba2 .. "Ennghh.." Kyu terhenyak. Jari2 Siwon yang licin karena cairan Kyu memaksa masuk ke lubang Kyu.

Kyu merasa aneh, tidak sakit, jari itu bergerak2 keluar masuk menggosok sisi dalam lubangnya. Sensasi yang dirasakan Kyu sangat berbeda. Nafasnya mulai memburu lagi

Namun yang terjadi kemudian membuat Seluruh tubuh Kyu menegang. Tiba2 dia merasa sesuatu yg panas dan padat keras masuk melalui lubangnya yang sempit.

Siwon mengerang keras sambil tak sengaja menggigit pundak kyu.

"Hhheeehhhh...hehhh... Enngghhhh... Chagiyahhhh.. nikmatssss.. Sshhhh" gumam Siwon tak jelas.

Kyu terbelalak. Energi yang dia rasakan semakin berlipat2 dan terus memuncak. Tak tahan dia meraih ke belakang dan menarik leher Siwon. Bibir merekapun berpagutan saling menghisap dan lidah mereka bergantian saling menjelajah.

Siwon bergerak berirama mengeluar masukan "adik"nya semakin lama semakin cepat.

Kyu merasakan kenikmatan aliran energi dari Siwon seirama dengan gerakan2 nya. Dia ingin lebih, dia sudah lupa segalanya. Kyu menarik tubuh Siwon dan menelentangkannya dikasur. Dia pun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya sambil sesekali secara insting memutar tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Siwon meracau tak karuan merasakan Juniornya seperti di Hisap dan di pijat kuat.

"Ooohhh... Shhhshhh.. Aaakkkhhhh..."

Kyu merasa semakin Siwon menikmati permainan mereka, semakin besar energi yang dia rasakan. Tubuhnya memanas. Gerakannya semakin cepat.

Tiba2 Siwon menegang, "Ahhh Kyuuu... Aku tak tahannnhh..." Erangnya sambil meremas Bantal.

Kyu pun merasakan ledakan energi dari dalam lubangnya. Sesuatu memancar dari dalam. "Aaaahhh ..Hyuunngh." Kyu mendekap erat Siwon.

Kemudian Siwon Terkulai lemas.

Kyu masih terpejam merasakan tubuhnya penuh dengan energi. Aliran kehangatan dari Siwon sudah melemah. Dia pun tersadar apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Kyu bangun dan menjauh dari ranjang. Dia gemetar "Apa yang telah kami lakukan?" pikirnya dalam hati. Dia melihat Siwon tertidur pulas. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar perlahan dia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Siwon yang polos penuh dengan keringat.

Tubuh nya tak bisa berhenti gemetar. Dia belum pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dulu dia sering masturbasi, tapi kenikmatan yang dia rasakan sangat berbeda dari apa yang baru saja dia alami. Diapun duduk disamping Siwon sambil menutup wajahnya. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda

-TBC-

Muehehehe,akhirnya NCan juga tuh mereka..*tebar kembang 7 rupa*

Author n co-author sampe mimisan parah n lemas pas bikin part NCnya

Author : itu kan yang pngn adegan NC. dipanjangin elo kan? Gara2 lo nih jadi mimisan gini kita berdua..

Co-author : iye,tapi kan supaya readers pada puas..*ngelap idung pake sobekan kaos Kyu*

Author n Co-Author : Gimana,gimana? Cukup hot kah NCnya?

Readers : Nggaaaaaaa ...

*Author n co-author pundung di pojok kamar WonKyu*

Author n co-auhor mau ngucapin terimakasih bngt untk yg udah comment,udah review,ngasih saran n juga minta FF ini untuk yg jadiin favourite n follow cerita ini..

Ga nyangka segini banyak attensi yg didapat *nangis terharu* , author n co-author jadi tambah semangat deh nerusin ni FF..

Akhir kata..Review lagi,Ne ? *lambai2 kolor Siwon*


	4. MPC 4

Warning : YAOI Boys love , Typos , OOCness, Don't like Don't read. No

flame or bash pairing, OK ?

Pairing

WON-KYU Siwon X Kyuhyun , Super Junior,

Summary : Ketika technology terlalu

jauh mencampuri kehidupan manusia... ketika cinta bisa dirasakan oleh siapapun

atau apapun. New author ...please be gentle !

Sinar matahari memasuki jendela kamar, Choi Siwon mengerjap silau. Kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Aku terlalu banyak minum." Pikirnya.

Dia melihat kesekeliling, tiba2 didepannya nampak sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya melupakan denyutan dikepalanya. Dia membelalak kaget, sosok yang duduk disampingnya, polos tanpa sehelai benang pun kecuali selembar selimut yang menutupi area pribadinya. Namja itu sedang duduk diam dengan muka dibenamkan ditangannya. Siwon berusaha bangkit, selimutnya tersingkap dan dia sadar dia pun telanjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pikirnya panik. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

"Kyu.." Panggil Siwon lirih sambil tangannya menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun.

Cho kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh memandang Siwon, raut wajahnya tak dapat ditebak.

"Hyung..kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun menjawab pelan.

"Kyu.. Apa yang.. Ah, maafkan aku Kyu, aku telah menyakitimu." Kata Siwon penuh penyesalan.

"Apa kau menyesalinya hyung? Kau tak suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir

Siwon tersentak "bukan.. Bukan itu maksudku.. Ehh kau tak keberatan? Tanya Siwon hati2

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan menunduk imut sekali. Muka Siwon langsung memerah melihat pemandangan aegyo itu. Dia mendekap Kyuhyun erat.

"Aku akan menjaga mu chagiya, aku bersumpah akan mendampingimu sampai akhir hidupku." Janji Siwon

Kyuhyun balas mendekap namja kekar itu. Mereka berpelukan tanpa busana.

"Hyung," panggil Kyu pelan

"Iya chagiya?" Jawab Siwon lembut

"Junior mu sepertinya sudah siap lagi." Kata Kyu merasakan ada yang mengeras menekan pinggangnya.

"Ohh ehhh iya Kyu" kata Siwon malu

"Silahkan hyung, puaskan dirimu" kata Kyu masih pelan menggoda. Ada senyuman nakal dibibirnya.

Mendengar itu Siwon pun tersenyum nakal, dadanya berdegup, nafsu nya langsung memuncak dia pun langsung menarik tubuh Kyu terlentang di kasur.

Kali ini Kyuhyun kembali dibawah, namun Siwon dalam keadaan sadar, dia tersenyum.

"Saranghae, chagiya." Ucap Siwon bahagia

"Nado, Saranghae Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun tulus.

Mereka berciuman lembut dan hangat, makin lama makin intense. Lidah mereka saling menyapu, saling menghisap. Tangan mereka saling meraba. Makin lama permainan mereka makin liar, bergulingan diatas kasur. Bantal, guling, selimut, semua sudah tersingkir hanya tinggal dua tubuh polos saling berdekapan, bergulingan dan saling tindih.

Siwon mulai menambah tanda2 hisapan di dada Kyuhyun. Nafas mereka memburu. Siwon sudah mulai akan bergerak turun, namun tangan Kyuhun menahannya.

"Biarkan aku memuaskan mu dulu Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun ditengah2 deru nafasnya.

Dia pun mendorong pelan dada bidang Siwon agar kekasihnya itu bersandar pada headrest, kemudian dia pun mulai menyusuri abs berotot indah Siwon sampai kebagian paling sensitifnya.

Junior Siwon sudah sangat tegang, cairan licin sedikit2 keluar dari ujungnya. Perlahan Kyu menggenggam benda hangat itu..

"Ssshhhhhh.. Aahhhhhh" Siwon tak tahan dengan lambatnya gerakan Kyu.

"Aahhh..Ayyoo chagiya..Sshhhh" Dia mulai meracau.

Kyuhyun mulai dengan menyedot lembut twinballs Siwon, sambil tangannya mulai naik turun mengocok batangnya.

Siwon tak sadar meremas2 rambut Kyu, matanya terpejam menikmati.

"Aakkhh ssshhh.. Hhhhheehh.. Kau pintar chagiyaaahh.." Katanya disela2 erangannya

"ayoo aku sudah tak tahan Kyuhyun-ah, kulum, hisaplah" lanjutnya tak sabar.

Kyuhyu menatap hyung nya dengan senyuman nakal, tak lama dia pun mulai menunduk.

"Aaarrghh.. Sshhhh... Mmmnnnnhhh.. Chagiyaaaaa.. Ssshhhhhhhsshhh" Siwon makin tak jelas menggumam saat Kyu mulai mengulum nikmat juniornya disertai jilatan dan hisapan. Tangannya tak lupa memainkan twinballsnya.

Badan Siwon mulai melengkung dan kakinya menendang2 sprei.

Siwon yang tak sabar langsung mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kuat sehingga maknae itu terlentang dikasur dengan cengiran evil di bibirnya. Diangkatnya kaki Kyu melewati bahunya, dan dia mulai mengoleskan cairan pre-cum juniornya sendiri ke lubang Kyu

Kyuhyun terpejam mengantisipasi luapan energi besar yang dia rasakan semakin memuncak.

Siwon mulai memasukan juniornya ke lubang Kyu sekarang. "Shhhhshhh.. Aaaahhhhhh.." Dia menggumam nikmat.

Bless!.. Tubuh mereka pun menyatu.

Siwon mulai bergerak teratur, memutar pinggulnya diselingi gerakan maju mundur, menyentak tubuh bagian bawahnya makin cepat. Segera saja ruangan dipenuhi suara desahan dan erangan mereka berdua.

Tangan Siwon meraih junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang keras.

"Ahhh.. Hyung.. Fasterr shhhhshh deeper. Aahhhssh" Kyuhyun sangat menikmati permainan Siwon dan energi yang dia rasakan, sungguh suatu kenikmatan yang memabukkan

Kyuhyun menarik leher Siwon, merekapun berpagutan lagi. Gerakan mereka makin liar, tiba2 Kyu mengejang, kocokan tangan Siwon dan tusukan2 di lubang benar2 nikmat dan membuatnya lupa segalanya.

"Aaaakkkhhhh... Hhhyyyyuuuunnnghhhhh... Ssshhh aaakhhuuu keelluaarrrsssshh.." Erang Kyu sambil tak sadar mencakar punggung Siwon.

Cakaran dipunggungnya malah membuat Siwon makin terangsang. "Ssshhhhh.. Kyuuuu.. Kita cum bersama chagiyaaaa." Siwon sampai pada puncaknya.

Bersamaan dengan Junior Kyu menyemburkan cairan kenikmatan, Siwon pun melepaskan isi juniornya kedalam lubang Kyu.

"Ahhhsshh.. Ahhh.. Ahh.." Siwon terengah masih merasakan desiran2 kenikmatan yg tersiksa. Mukanya berlumuran cairan Kyu yang tadi menyembur, dan lubang Kyu juga berkecipak oleh cairan Siwon.

Merekapun berdekapan dengan bagian bawah tubuh mereka masih bersatu.

Siwon sudah berpakaian rapi dan sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan. Kyuhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya. Dia memandang hyungnya berjalan didepannya. Hatinya berbunga2 teringat apa yg baru saja mereka lakukan. Hampir setengah hari mereka habiskan dengan bercinta. Dikasur, dilantai, di shower, rasanya tak pernah cukup.

Kyu sungguh merasa bersyukur atas stamina Siwon yang pantas diacungi jempol.

Saat mereka memasuki ruang makan, mereka langsung disambut tatapan aneh anggota Suju yang lain.

"Ehem.. Sudah selesai, kalian?" Yesung bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha memperhatikan piring dihadapannya.

Ryeowook disampingnya berusaha menuang ramen, dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang saling menyuapi kompak nyengir penuh arti kepada mereka.

"Kalian ribut sekali, ku rasa seluruh gedung bisa mendengarnya." Kata Sungmin dengan senyum jail yang lucu.

Siwon membelalak, wajahnya merah sekali, Kyuhyun nyaris tertawa terpingkal2 melihat wajah hyungnya yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dia langsung duduk dibangku kosong.

"Maaf kalau kalian terganggu" ucap Siwon tidak jelas sambil cepat - cepat duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Suara kalian tidak terlalu mengganggu Ku" Ryeowook ikut nimbrung. "Tapi apa yang diakibatkannya" sambungnya muram.

Awalnya Kyu kurang paham apa yang dimaksud sang eternal maknae itu, tapi saat Ryeowook berbalik pergi terlihat jalannya aneh, dan kaku. Dibelakangnya terlihat wajah Yesung dengan tampang bersalah.

"Ahh, Hyung kau juga sibuk ya?" Tanya Kyu nakal pada Yesung yang langsung merah wajahnya.

Hari itu mereka syuting acara variety show yang lumayan menantang. Rencananya mereka hari ini akan ditarik menggunakan crane. Para anggota tak sabar untuk melakukannya

"Ah pasti asyik sekali." Eunhyuk tidak bisa diam saking senangnya.

"Apa benar tak bahaya hyung?" Ryeowook terlihat khawatir tangannya memegang erat lengan Yesung.

"Tenang Chagiya," kata Yesung lembut sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook. "Semua sudah ada pengamannya. Sekarang boleh kau longgarkan peganganmu? Tanganku mati rasa." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah .. Hyung, mianhe..maaf hyung,aku tak sadar." Ryewook segera melepaskan pegangannya sambil memijit2 lengan Yesung.

Semua tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Kau takut Teukkie-hyung?" Kangin bertanya sambil menggosok2an tangannya dia juga tak sabar ingin ditarik tinggi2

"Ah.. Aku tak masalah kalau cuma seperti ini."Jawab Leeteuk meremehkan. Tapi yang lain melihat kalau matanya gelisah dan bibirnya pucat.

"Aku pastikan kalian melalui tantangan ini selamat dulu, baru giliran aku." Lanjutnya lagi memaksakan agar terlihat bijak.

Siwon yang mendapat giliran pertama sudah dipasangkan alat pengaman dan sedang berbicara dengan host didepan kamera.

"Hwaiting.. Siwon!" Para anggota lain memberi semangat dengan riuh.

"Hati2 Hyung" teriak Ryeowook dengan wajah khawatir.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya senyum2 melihat tingkah para hyungnya tiba tegang dan berdiri. Dia merasa ada yang salah dengan crane itu. Dia terus memperhatikannya hingga tak sadar seakan dia berada dekat dengan benda itu. Dia bisa melihat setiap skrup, kabel, engsel dan penghubung2nya dan dia bisa jelas melihat salah satu kabel besi tersambung pada lempengan besi yang sudah berkarat.

Dia langsung berpaling mencari Siwon, jantungnya melompat. Ternyata Siwon sudah terhubung dengan crane itu dan siap dilontarkan keatas

"3.. 2.. 1.., berangkaaaat..!" Host menghitung bersama para penonton di studio.

"Hyuuung..." Kyuhyun berteriak dan langsung lari mendekati Siwon.

THAAACK..CRRAACK...!

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Para penonton

berteriak saat kabel besi pada crane putus. Tubuh Siwon meluncur deras dari ketinggian. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang berlari mengejar Siwon, refleks melompat. Dia berhasil menangkap Siwon sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

Blarr! kaki Kyuhyun menghantam beton saat mendarat keras sambil menggendong Siwon. Saat debu - debu yang berterbangan hilang, semua mata terpukau.

Siwon terbelalak memandang orang yang di cintainya itu menggendongnya, setelah menangkap tubuhnya di ketinggian dan menghantam tanah tanpa terluka.

Belum hilang kaget yang dirasakan, tiba - tiba terdengar lagi teriakan para penonton. Crane yang patah meluncur deras kearah mereka berdua. Saat Kyuhyun melihat keatas sudah terlambat untuk menghindar dia pun menunduk melindungi tubuh Siwon. Crane pun menimpa mereka berdua dengan suara yang mengerikan.

- TBC-

Special Thanks To:

Lee Minhwa,Chammiitamie,Citra S.

And also yang sdh review n comment:

Heenita105| |ReeGirlz0312|ck mendokusei|shinminkyu|wonkyu's fan|inez| siFujoshi|astri

|Eunhae62|MhiaKyu|alcici349|okoyunjae|anin lovewonkyu|GaemRa Kyu-Uke|Blackyuline|ririedhana|HaeUKE|cho devi|Kyuya13|Simbaa|rikhachan

|meymeywonkyu|MyKyubee|ukekyushipper|Babyhyun|erna|kyunny|PingQu

|kyukyu712|333LG|dewdew90|gaemwon407|

ThanKyu untk readers yg dah follow,jadiin favourite,review,ataupun jadi SR ...mohon maaf kalau ada reviewers yg kelewat ngga dicantumin di list diatas,typo dan kalau ada yg kurang berkenan dengan pairingnya,jalan ceritanya,maupun apabila ada kesamaan karakter dan plot dalam cerita ini..

Akhir kata : Mind to review lagi,Ne?

With Love,

Ahjumma Namja

(Author n Co-Author)


	5. MPC 5

Suasana terasa tegang dan mencekam di laboratorium Prof Kobayashi. Presdir Lee So Man berdiri menatap keluar jendela, sementara prof Kobayashi duduk dengan gelisah.

Seluruh anggota Super Junior duduk mengelilingi mereka berdua. Siwon terlihat shock. Kyuhyun juga terlihat bingung dan menatap kosong. Dia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya sehingga mampu bertahan tanpa terluka setelah tertimpa crane ratusan kilogram seperti tadi.

Keadaan syuting tadi berakhir kacau sehingga Presdir harus turun tangan meredam shock dan kebingungan yang terjadi pada semua penonton dan kru acara.

Entah apa yang dia lakukan, dan berapa banyak uang yang dia keluarkan untuk mengatasi semua itu.

"Jadi benda apa ini Prof?" Suara Siwon bergetar mengagetkan semua. Tapi kata2 itu bagaikan petir untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..?" Panggil Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan kata2 yang terucap dari orang yang dia cintai itu.

"Aku memang ingin dia selamat, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa hidup bila kehilangannya." Lanjut Siwon, "Tapi mahluk ini bukan Kyuhyun, ini hanya benda canggih yang kau buat menyerupainya. Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Kyuhyunku !" Siwon tak bisa lagi meredam emosinya. Dia melempar tatapan penuh kebencian pada Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan membanting pintu.

Semua termangu dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun, pandangan mereka bermacam2 ada yang benci, bingung, kasihan dan takut.

"Seperti yang saya jelaskan tadi.." Prof Kobayashi angkat bicara dengan suara gemetar. "Dia tetap Kyuhyun rekan kalian, yang kalian kenal selama ini. Semua ingatannya, perasaannya, kesadarannya, semua milik Kyuhyun. Memang pada prototype awal, Cyborg yang ku ciptakan adalah robot 100%, tapi pada kasus Kyuhyun, kami memindahkan otaknya kedalam tubuh cyborg. Jadi pada dasarnya dia tetap Kyuhyun.." Tutupnya.

"Mengapa kalian lakukan ini padaku?" Kyuhyun menangis. "Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada menjadi mahluk aneh seperti ini." Katanya lagi putus asa.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Kyu." Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan. "Kami semua tetap menyayangimu." Lanjutnya lagi. Dia sudah bergerak akan memeluk Kyuhyun, tapi menghentikannya.

Kyuhyun menyadarinya, dia menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan nanar..

"Kau saja tak ingin menyentuhku, hyung.." Katanya dengan nada pedih yang sangat jelas.

"Bukan begitu Kyu, aku hanya..." Leeteuk melihat ke anggota yang lain mencari dukungan.

Yang lain hanya terlihat bingung tapi sebagian menatap dengan simpati. Kecuali Yesung. Dia mendengus kesal dan langsung pergi menyusul Siwon.

"Jangan kau pikirkan Kyu.." Ryeowook menangkap tatapan pedih Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap Yesung. "Dia mungkin hanya shock saja.." Lanjut Ryeowook sambil kemudian bangkit untuk mengejar Yesung.

Kyuhyun termenung dikamarnya, dalam sehari dunianya terasa hancur luluh, bersamaan dengan hatinya. Dia tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Siwon sejak kejadian hari itu. Kalaupun mereka bertemu saat jadwal bersama, sudah tidak ada lagi kehangatan darinya. Siwon tidak hanya menghindarinya, tapi jika mereka tak sengaja berhadapan, Siwon memandangnya dengan marah. Memang tidak semua perlakuan Hyungnya buruk. Heechul seperti tak peduli, dia seperti ada di dunianya sendiri semenjak Hangeng meninggalkan Korea dan menetap di China beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yang lainnya tetap berusaha bersikap biasa namun Kyuhyun bisa merasakan mereka bergetar takut tiap dia mendekat atau mereka bersentuhan. Sikap Yesung mungkin bisa dibilang sama parahnya dengan Siwon. Jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan akan lebih baik jika dia diam saja dikamarnya.

"Yesung, tak bisa kah kau melunak sedikit?" Kata Leeteuk pada Yesung.

"Hyung! Mahluk itu bukan Kyu.." Hardik Yesung. "Apapun kata Prof, aku tak akan menerimanya sebagai dongsaengku" Katanya lagi.

"Hyung, tenanglah hyung" Ryewook berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Dia sudah hampir 10 hari mengurung diri dikamar, apa dia baik2 saja Hyung?" Tanya Sungmin terlihat cemas.

"Aku lihat kemarin lusa dia baik2 saja walau tidak menyahut waktu kupanggil, baiklah aku coba lihat lagi" Kata Leeteuk beranjak menuju kamar sang maknae itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu terbuka, dan Choi siwon muncul dari balik pintu.

"Annyeong, Aku datang untuk mengambil barang2 ku" Katanya.

"Aku baru saja akan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun" kata Leeteuk.

"Baguslah, Hyung. Aku juga tak ingin berduaan saja dengan dia dikamar" Ucap Siwon sinis.

"Terserah kau saja" kata Leeteuk. Tok..Tok..Tok

Leeteuk mengetuk kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa saat tak ada jawaban, Leeteuk mengulanginya.

Tok..Tok..Tok "Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik2 saja? Boleh aku masuk?" Panggilnya.

Masih tak ada jawaban, kekhawatiran mulai muncul di wajah leader Super Junior itu.

Siwon pun terlihat ragu, dan mulai gelisah.

Dok..Dok..Dok dia mulai ikut memukul pintu kamar. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya Siwon tak sabar.. BraaaKKK!

Pintu terbuka hampir lepas dari engselnya karena ditendang Siwon.

Apa yang ada di dalam membuat mereka tercekat, Kyuhyun duduk memeluk lututnya matanya terpejam, tubuhnya kaku dan tak tampak ada tanda2 bernafas. Kulitnya pucat pasi seperti plastik.

"Sudah berapa lama dia di dalam, Hyung?" Siwon bertanya pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tak menjawab, dia terlalu shock untuk bergerak.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon mengguncang2kan tubuh yang pernah jadi kekasihnya itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap membeku.

Siwon hampir putus asa hingga tak sengaja dia menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun, terasa ada aliran halus, sangat halus yang dia rasakan mengingatkan saat2 mereka bercinta. Dia langsung teringat penjelasan Prof. Kobayashi saat mereka pertama kali mengetahui identitas asli Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun mendapatkan energi dari manusia lain" Batin Siwon mengingat2 penjelasan Prof. Kobayashi.

Segera dia melepaskan pakaian Kyuhyun sampai telanjang bulat. Dan dia pun mulai melucuti pakaiannya.

"Leeteuk Hyung, tolong bantu aku memindahkannya ke tempat tidur." Pinta Siwon pada Leader super junior itu.

Yang diminta sementara hanya menatap bingung ternganga, "Ya! A..apa yang kau lakukan Siwonie? Teganya kau dia tak sadarkan diri, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Leeteuk berteriak, sementara yang lainnya sudah mulai merubung melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung, tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin mengisi energinya. Kau ingat kan apa kata proffessor?"

"Huh?" Leeteuk masih terpana dengan pemandangan ajaib didepannya sementara yg lain juga memenuhi pintu kamar mencoba melihat dari balik pundak leeteuk.

"Dia butuh enargi dari sentuhan manusia, Hyung" jelas Siwon tak sabar dan mulai berusaha mengangkat Kyuhyun. Dia sudah lupa bahwa dia sedang bertelanjang bulat didepan orang2.

Leeteuk yang akhirnya mengerti mulai membantu sambil berusaha menghindari memegang bagian2 yang sensual. Yang lainnya pun langsung turut membantu.

Sesaat setelah mereka menyentuh Kyuhyun, semua bisa merasakan seperti ada yang mengalir keluar dari kulit mereka yang menyentuh tubuh Kyu. Setelah perjuangan bersama, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa diangkat ke atas kasur. Siwon pun segara berbaring disebelahnya dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang sama2 polos dengan selimut.

"Kalian boleh keluar sekarang, Hyung" kata Siwon sambil mulai mendekap erat tubuh Kyu dari belakang.

"Tapi sudah mau adegan seru Siwonie." Kata Leeteuk yang tiba2 sudah duduk nyaman disofa memegang popcorn

"Hyung, itu popcorn punyaku." Kata Sungmin perlahan sambil tangan yang sebelah sebisa mungkin menutupi matanya, dan yang sebelah lagi menarik2 ujung baju Leeteuk.

"Ayo minnie, sini nonton dengan Hyung." Kata Leeteuk dengan senyum berlesung pipitnya.

"Hyung! Apa maksud mu? Ayo keluarlah" Rengek Siwon. "Dan kau Hyuk, apa yang kau lakukan dengan handycam itu? Aargghh kau sedang apa Ryeowookie duduk disitu?" Siwon hampir putus asa dengan kelakuan rekan2 dan hyungnya itu, sementara Kyuhyun masih dipelukannya belum bergerak.

"Aku ingin membahagiakan Yesung-hyung, Siwon-hyung" jawab Ryeowook malu sambil melihat melalui sela2 jarinya.

"ITU BUKAN URUSANKU!" Akhirnya Siwon meledak marah sambil melempar lampu disamping tempat tidur.

Akhirnya semua anggota suju pun tertib tunggang langgang keluar kamar, meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dan juga Author dan co-author dipojokan kamar pura2 jadi lemari.

*oke..abaikan adegan tadi,itu hanya khayalan author dan co author aja*

Tiba2 Siwon merasa Kyuhyun bergerak. Saat dia melihat Kyuhyun, ternyata maknae itu juga sedang menatapnya. Siwon terpaku, mereka diam saling memandang.

"Hyung, aku tak mengerti ..." Kata Kyuhyun lirih sambil air matanya mengalir perlahan. Dia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Di dalam sini bukan manusia, hanya alat2 dan kabel2 tapi kenapa sakit sekali Hyung, setiap kau memalingkan wajahmu?" Lanjut Kyu sambil memegang dadanya. Air matanya semakin deras.

Siwon mulai berkaca2 dia juga bisa merasakan kepedihan hati sang maknae yang masih sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kau bilang kau akan mendampingiku, kau akan menjagaku, kau bohong hyung." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Maaf kan aku chagiya, aku memang bodoh" jawab Siwon sambil mendekap lebih erat. Kau boleh menghukumku. Tapi pulihlah terlebih dahulu chagiya, dan jika kau memaafkanku, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi." Kata Siwon sambil menangis.

Merekapun saling berdekapan berdua, menangis. Kyu perlahan merasa energinya terisi kembali, begitu juga hatinya.

-TBC-

Authors Note :

Untuk paragraf yang ditandai *** itu,itu hanya khayalan author gaje ini aja..maklumlah, author ini suka kelebihan kalau jadi ganggu keseriusan membaca..itu emang disengaja sama author *evil smirk*

Oke,ini waktunya Balesan Review : *tebar2 kembang 7 rupa*

**Irma407203** : lho,kok ngga baca cha nya? Nti ngga ngerti lho ceritanya..chap 3 juga ada NC kan?

**alcici349** : bisa ditemukan jawabannya di chap ini..gimana?smoga suka ya ceritanya...

**rie yunnie bear** : iya mereka kecelakaan,tapi tenang aja..mereka baik2 aja kan...

**astri** : ini dah lanjut,chingu..suka ngga?

**Heenita105** : iya dong stamina Siwon tak perlu diragukan..keren yah abang kuda itu *ditabok siwonest*.Kyu itu apa yaaah? Hmm silahkan disimpulkan sendiri mahluk apakah dia *evil smirk*

**GaemRa Kyu-Uke** : ini dah lanjut,chingu..

**wonnie** : sdh terjawab kan di chap ini,chingu? Kkkkkkk...

**Simbaa **: wkwkwk,iya bener..Kyu habis 'full charge' jadi kuaaaatttt bngt..

**Adyndaratih** : review kamu bikin author n co-author jadi tambah semangat..ThanKyu bngt NCnya..ehmm oke kita bakal usahain bikin NC yg panjang n hot ya sesuai dengan proporsi ceritanya..

**meymeywonkyu** : ini dah update secepatnya..berenti jambak2 rambut yak,kasian nti kamu pitak..muehehehehe

**Reeiini** : awww,chingu kamu so sweet ..perhatian ma wookie..kasian ya dia kena imbasnya muehehehe *diamuk wookie* ini dah dilanjut,review terus yaaa

: widiiiihhh..masih kurang explisit ya NCnya? Author takut nti ni FF nyaingin cerita stensilan..wkwkwk..oke deh,kami akan berusaha nambahin kualitas NCnya..

**wonkyu shiper** : mwo? Berlebihan dimana chingu? Mohon sarannya bgaimana spy lbh oke lagi..

**anin lovewonkyu** : ini dah lanjut..tapi untk endingnya author n co-author masih memeras otak,chingu..mencari ending paling oke..

**okoyunjae** : ini dah terjawab kan ,chingu?

**lee minji elf** :ini dah dilanjut,chingu..

**Kyuya13** : iya stamina Siwon keren yah bisa NCan dimana2 berkali2...hmm tebakan kamu cukup jitu ya chingu..review lagi yah..

**cho devi** : tenang aja,kyu ngga rusak kok..

**inez** :ada untungnya juga ketimpa crane nya hbs NCan kan? Wkwkwkwk..

** siFujoshi** : ini dah lanjut.

**reaRelf** :tenang aja,Kyu baik2 aja kok..

Oke2 balesan review done..review lagi ya teman..

Terakhir,kalau ada yg mau didiskusikan atau mau ngobrol bisa via Twitter author di at uneeqa dan twitternya co-author di at kiminka _anggi

With Love,

**Ahjumma Namja**


	6. MPC 6

Pagi itu suasana di dorm super junior terasa hidup, mereka saling bersenda gurau. Kyuhyun terlihat segar dan ceria ikut bercanda dengan para hyungnya.

"Kau kuat sekali Kyu " Kata Shindong. "Coba kau angkat aku" pintanya jail.

"Kau jangan menyesal Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan Evil smirknya yang mendunia itu.

Dia kemudian berdiri dan meraih overall yang dipakai Shindong hari itu, kemudian dengan mudahnya mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan.

"Aaahh… ammpuun Kyuuu…!" Teriak Shindong kaget campur terkejut karena dia tiba2 melayang saat akan menggapai kimbap buatan Ryeowook di meja makan.

Seisi dorm tertawa melihat Shindong yang di Ayun2 dengan mudahnya oleh Kyu.

Brak…! Tiba2 terdengan bunyi pintu ditutup keras yang menyebabkan semua berhenti tertawa dan mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan mu?" Donghae bertanya pada Yesung yang tadi membanting pintu kamarnya.

Yesung hanya mendengus sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang masih mematung terkejut dengan Shindong bergantung pasrah ditangannya, lalu berjalan keluar dorm dengan langkah kasar.

"Dia masih belum bisa menerima masalah ini dengan baik Kyu, kuharap kau mau mengerti. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat di Rumah Sakit dulu. Maafkan dia ya?" Ryeowook menjelaskan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Tak apa2, aku bisa mengerti" Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum muram.

Hari itu mereka dijadwalkan untuk syuting video klip. Karena proses pengambilan gambar dan koreografinya yang cukup rumit, akhirnya syuting menghabiskan waktu 2 hari 2 malam. Seluruh anggota merasa lelah dan sangat merindukan beristirahat di tempat tidur mereka yg hangat di Dorm yg nyaman, termasuk Kyuhyun. Walau tak sepayah anggota yang lain, namun dia merasa energinya lumayan terkuras.

"Need a hug, chagiya?" Siwon berbisik sambil tersenyum kemudian melebarkan tangannya mengundang.

"Kau juga lelah Hyung," Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Dia masuk ke pelukan kekasihnya itu dan meresapi kehangatan yg menjalar menembus kulitnya dan sedikit demi sedikit memberikannya tambahan tenaga. Kyu membenamkan hidungnya ke perpotongan leher Siwon dan menghirup aroma maskulin yg selalu membuatnya mabuk dan lupa diri itu kemudian berbisik "Nanti aku minta lebih dari ini" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Hampir tengah malam akhirnya para anggota Super Junior pulang ke dorm mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan sambil berbincang santai dengan hyung2nya ketika tiba2 Yesung berjalan terburu2 melewatinya hingga menubruk pundaknya.

Siwon yang sedang disampingnya sudah akan menghardik, namun dia melihat wajah Yesung yang terlihat khawatir, bahkan hampir menangis.

"Ada apa dengannya, Ryeowookie?" Tanyanya pada Ryeowook yang menyusul terburu2.

"Ahjumma pembantu di dorm tak bisa datang 2 hari ini Hyung, Yesung-Hyung menghawatirkan Ddangkoma" jelasnya sambil berlari.

"Kuharap dia tak apa2" kata Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Tenang saja chagi" jawab Siwon, "Kura2 bisa hidup hingga seratus tahun" lanjutnya lagi sambil merangkul Kyu "Bagaimana dengan janjimu tadi?" Tanya Siwon dengan senyum nakal.

Kyuhyun membalas dengan smirk yang lebih nakal lagi, kemudian mereka berdua bergegas masuk kekamar.

Sesampainya didalam Siwon yang sudah tak sabar langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding, dan langsung menyerang bibir ranum sang maknae itu.

Kyu bisa merasakan luapan energi yang familiar dan sangat dia rindukan saat bibir mereka bertaut.

Mereka saling lumat dengan nafsunya, saling menghisap, lidah mereka bergantian saling menjelajah. Tangan Siwon tak tinggal diam masuk ke balik baju Kyuhyun menjelajahi dada dan perut kekasihnya.

"Ahhhh... Ennnghhh.."Desahan2 Kyuhyun tak bisa dibendung menerima sentuhan sensual namja tampan yang ia cintai itu. Apalagi saat cumbuan Siwon mulai merambat ke leher putihnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpejam sambil tangannya meremas rambut dan punggung Siwon.

Siwon menciumi wajah kekasihnya itu dengan rakusnya..memagut bibir tebal Kyu yang ranum dan kissable itu sampai bibir itu mulai merah dan membengkak.

Siwon menggigit lembut bibir bawah Kyu, Kyu yang mengerti maksud Siwon langsung membuka bibirnya. Lidah Siwon dengan lincahnya langsung bergerilya menyapa seluruh susunan gigi kekasihnya tersebut. Kyu pun tak mau kalah membelit lidah Siwon dengan lidahnya yang tak kalah lincah,menciptakan tarian cinta yang apik dan sensual.

"Mmmh..sssshhh..." Desahan Kyu makin bertambah seirama dengan gerakan mereka yang bertambah liar. Sambil bercumbu bibir kekasihnya tersebut rupanya tangan kekar seorang Choi Siwon sudah masuk ke balik kaus yang dikenakan oleh Kyu. Jemari Siwon memilin nipple mungil milik kekasihnya itu sehingga Kyu menggeliat2 dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

Ciuman dan cumbuan Siwon mulai merambat ke telinga Kyu, lidah Siwon bermain2 dengan erotisnya di lubang telinga namjachingunya itu. Kyu merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kekar kekasihnya tersebut, dirasakannya bagian bawah tubuh kekasihnya sudah mengeras, tak jauh beda dengan dirinya yang juga sudah merasakan celana yg dipakainya menjadi sempit.

"Mmmhh hyunghhh kau sudah keras" desah Kyu penuh arti sambil membelai sekilas bagian depan celana Siwon yang sudah menggembung.

Siwon yang sedang sibuk membuat kissmark di leher putih Kyuhyun bagaikan lumpuh namun juga menegang seketika. Libidonya benar2 naik ketika merasakan sentuhan ringan di bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif tersebut.

Siwon mulai membuka celana Kyuhyun sambil masih menciumi leher dan telinga Kyuhyun. Dia meremas2 bokong sexy sang maknae.

Kyuhyun tak sabar "Hyunghh.. Ini sangat mengganggu" katanya menarik kaus yang di gunakan Siwon hingga terlepas, kemudian dia melepas celananya yang sudah terbuka separuh mengekspose juniornya yang sudah separuh berdiri.

Siwon tersenyum melihatnya "Hmm tubuhmu sudah merindukan ku chagiya" katanya sambil memegang dan meremas lembut benda kesayangannya itu.

"Aaahhhhhh.. Ssshhh hyuuunghh .. Moooorree" erang Kyu ditengah2 membuka kaosnya yang kemudian ia buang entah kemana.

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan penuh gairah, saling menghisap. Lidah mereka bertautan.

Jari2 Kyu menyusuri dada bidang Siwon yang kemudian menemukan sepasang nipple yang sudah menegang. Dimainkannya nipple itu dengan jarinya.

"Emmmhhh.. Kyuuhhhhhh" Siwon yang sedang asyik menghisap lidah Kyuhyun tersentak nikmat oleh permainan jari2 namja itu. Tangannya makin semangat mengocok junior Kyu

"Ahhh..ahhh..sshhh Hyuungghh sssshhh aaahhh" Kyuhyun meracau merasakan Juniornya dimainkan Siwon. Kemudian dia mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga terlempar ke tempat tidur.

"Ahhh.. Kyuhyun-ah kau tak sabar sekali" kata Siwon menggoda.

Kyuhyn mulai melepas celana Siwon dan melihat kejantanan Siwon juga sudah berdiri penuh, dia tersenyum "Kelihatannya tubuh mu juga rindu padaku Hyung" katanya sambil mulai menunduk.

"Ssshhh.. Ahhhh chagiyaaa shhh you feel so good" Siwon meracau ditengah kenikmatannya

Tangannya pun meraih Junior Kyuhyun yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Mmmnnghhh... Ngghhh..."Kyuhyun menggumam merasakan remasan2 ahli tangan Siwon. Gumaman itu membuat rongga mulutnya bergetar dan Siwon makin blingsatan. Siwon menyodokkan Juniornya yang berukuran besar tersebut sampai menyentuh pangkal kerongkongan Kyu,mulut Kyu yang hangat dan kecil membuat sensasi tersendiri yang membuat libido Siwon semakin melambung dan kenikmatan yg sungguh memabukkan.

"Haaaahghhhh.. Uggghhhh.. Sshhh KyuhhhhSshh" erangnya. Tangannya makin cepat mengocok junior Kyu yang mulai basah dengan pre cum nya sendiri.

"Hmmmnghhh..hhhhahhhh..hnnnghh"

Erangan dan desahan mereka saling bersahutan ditengah suara kecipak yang kadang keluar dari mulut Kyu yang sibuk menghisap kejantanan Siwon.

Tiba2 Siwon memasukan junior Kyuhyun kemulutnya, dia tak mau kalah langsung menyedot membabi buta.

Mereka saling menghisap dengan tubuh makin basah oleh keringat. Tak seberapa lama tubuh mereka mengejang..

"Nggghhhhh... Hheehhhh.."

"MMmmhhhh...hhhnnngghh..."

Merekapun sampai pada puncak kenikmatan bersama2

Siwon tergolek lemas mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Hyung kau curang" Kata Kyuhyun bangkit dan pindah bersandar ke dada bidang Siwon "Tadi itu masih giliranku memuaskan mu" katanya lagi sambil membelai2 abs namjachingunya yang membuat semua orang ingin menjamahnya.

*Author mindik2 ikut mengulurkan tangan. Plakkk! Ditepak Kyuhyun*

"Tenang chagiya kau punya waktu semalaman untuk memuaskanku." Kata Siwon sambil mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun ke area pribadinya. Belaian tangan namja itu sudah membakar nafsunya lagi.

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun terbangun karena suara berisik diluar kamarnya. Dia melihat kesampingnya, Siwon masih tidur dengan tenangnya, dia mengecup bibirnya. Semalam mereka bercinta hingga hampir pagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam, dan mulai terangsang kembali oleh aroma Siwon yang masih mendekapnya hangat. Dia suka bangun dipelukan kekasihnya. Walaupun dia tidak benar2 tertidur. Namun suara diluar makin keras sepertinya suara Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempat tidur, memakai bajunya dan melihat keluar.

Yang lain sepertinya juga mendengar keributan itu juga bermunculan dari kamar masing2 dan berjalan menuju asal suara. Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook, mereka melihat Yesung sedang berusaha memanggil Ddangkkoma yang tak mau keluar dari tempurungnya, walau sudah disediakan makanan kesukaannya.

"Ddangkkoma, ayo makan. Maafkan appa sudah meninggalkanmu" Yesung berusaha membuat piaraan kesayangannya itu untuk keluar dari tempurungnya. Namun Ddangkkoma hanya muncul sedikit kemudian masuk lagi ketempurungnya.

"Aku sudah menelepon dokter hewan Hyung," Kata Ryeowook dengan wajah yang khawatir. "Kita disarankan langsung membawanya ke Rumah Sakit hewan" lanjutnya lagi

"Tapi dia tak mau makan wookie" Kata Yesung frustasi. "Apa dia akan baik2 saja diperjalanan nanti?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam memperhatikan kondisi Ddangkkoma, hampir sama dengan dirinya saat mengurung diri dikamar. Dia ingin menolongnya namun dia khawatir Yesung tak akan mengijinkannya.

"Ddangkkoma! Ddangkkoma, buka matamu.. Mengapa kau diam saja?" Yesung panik karna saat ini kura2 kesayangannya itu bahkan tak merespon panggilannya.

Ryeowook menangis dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu. "Tabah lah Hyung, mungkin dia hanya pingsan" bujuknya menenangkan namun dalam hatinya dia juga bisa merasakan apa yang ditakutkan Yesung

"Mungkin kita bisa bantu menghangatkan tubuhnya" Donghae mencoba membantu.

"Tapi dia harus makan, dia tak punya tenaga lagi" Kata Yesung yang sudah mulai menangis.

Para anggota SuJu yang lain ikut bingung dan merasakan kepedihan sang art of voice itu.

Tiba2 dari belakang, kerumunan Kyuhyun menyeruak masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yesung tajam disela isaknya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia membuka kausnya dan mengambil Ddangkkoma.

Ya! Mau apa kau dengannya? Jangan sentuh dia! Yesung marah dan akan melompat merebut piaraannya itu, namun sepasang tangan kekar menahannya.

"Tenang Hyung, biarkan Kyuhyunnie menolongnya" Kata Siwon yang ternyata sudah bergabung

*walau masih bau bantal* *Gubrak! Author dilempar ke kandang Ddangkkoma*

Yesung bingung dia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi masih kalah dengan tenaga badak Siwon

*pletak! Author disambit pake Ryeowook*

*ditangkep dengan gembira*

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat aliran energi tiap dia menyentuh Hyung2nya, dia mencoba membalik aliran itu. Dia memeluk Ddangkkoma erat, dan merasakan aliran hangat keluar dari tubuhnya ke kura2 malang itu. Tak lama kemudian tiba2 Ddangkkoma mengeluarkan kepala dan kakinya dari tempurung.

"Hyung! Kau lihat itu? Ddangkkoma sudah sadar Hyung" Ryeowook berteriak kegirangan sambil memeluk Yesung yang termangu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan Ddangkkoma dihadapan Yesung.

"Ku rasa dia sudah lebih kuat untuk dibawa kerumah sakit sekarang, Hyung" katanya pada Yesung. Namun saat dia bangkit tiba2 dia merasa kurang seimbang sehingga para Sunbaenya harus menangkapnya.

"Kau tak apa2 Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin yang tadi sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Tak apa2 Hyung aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Dia merasa energinya terkuras banyak saat menyadarkan Ddangkkoma tadi.

"Kau butuh energi Kyuhyun" Kata Eunhyuk kemudian dia pun membuka kausnya, diikuti oleh Donghae dan Sungmin. Mereka pun bersama2 memeluk Kyuhyun.

*Author n co-author ikutan nyelip diam2 #dicemburuin elf sedunia*

Kyuhyun merasakan energinya terisi dengan cepat. Tidak ada ledakan seperti saat bercinta dengan Siwon, namun hangat, stabil dan menenangkan.

"Kami juga bisa mengisimu Kyu" Kata Donghae. "Kami juga punya cinta untukmu" sambungnya lagi.

Kyuhyun merasakan ada tangan lain menyentuh pundaknya, menambah energi yang mengalir mengisinya. Kemudian dia melihat ternyata Yesung yang memegang pundaknya.

"Maaf kan Hyung Kyu, aku telah jahat padamu namun kau tetap menolong Ddangkkoma. Aku telah bersalah kepadamu. Kau benar2 adalah Kyuhyun adikku" katanya lagi. Yang lain melepaskan Kyuhyun, kemudian Yesung pun memeluknya.

"Tak apa2 Hyung, terima kasih kau sudah menerimaku. Semua akan baik2 saja sekarang" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Yesung.

Ryeowook menangis terharu melihat hoobae satu2nya itu dan kekasihnya sudah berbaikan.

"Aku senang kalian telah berbaikan" Leeteuk yang ternyata sudah datang tersenyum sambil berkaca2

"Baiklah, hari ini kita ada jadwal. Kita tunjukkan kekompakan Super Junior" teriak Leeteuk mengepalkan tangan kedepan.

"Siap, Hyung!" Jawab yang lain sambil menyatukan tangan mereka.

"Super Junior... Hwaiting!"

**-TBC-**

Annyeong,mian chapter ini lama diupdatenya ya...Author n Co-author sama2 sibuk berat di kantor *curcol nih*

Chap ini abang Ecung yg ganteng (yang konon adalah biasnya co-author) dah baikan sama Kyu,sehingga SuJu kembali kompak seperti sediakala *co-author joget gurita bareng Ddangkoma*.

Next chap adalah chap terakhir dari FF ini,kita doakan smoga smua berakhir dengan bahagia dan ngga mengecewakan ya..

Oke,last..Author n Co-author mau ngucapin terimakasih untk yg udah review n ngasih saran..semuanya sangat inspiring..buat yg ngasih saran NCnya dibanyakin lagi..ehmm maap seribu maap walaupun author n co-author udah riset n nyari banyak refrensi demi menambah kadar keyadongan,ditambah diskusi panjang lebar ternyata baru sanggup bikin kayak gini..

With Love,

uneeqa & kiminka_anggi


	7. MPC 7

Beberapa Tahun telah berlalu, Super Junior sudah menjadi Boy band nomor 1 di Korea selatan, terdepan dalam gelombang KPop ke seluruh dunia.

Hampir tak ada belahan dunia yang tak kenal dengan Super Junior. Video klip mereka ditonton oleh jutaan orang diseluruh dunia.

Mereka tidak hanya dikenal lewat musiknya tapi juga sebagai raja variety show.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah dalam karier Super Junior, Mereka akhirnya masuk ke benua Eropa dalam rangkaian world tour Super Show mereka. Walau hanya dengan 9 personil, karena Kangin yang baru keluar dari wamil dan Heechul yang sedang menjalani wamil, namun sambutan ELF Paris sangat mengharukan.

Saat ini Super Junior sedang melaksanakan gladi resik. Ada sedikit masalah dengan ukuran panggung hidrolik yang berbeda dengan biasanya, sehingga mereka harus mengatur ulang koreografi nya. Mereka latihan dari pagi. Keringat sudah mulai bercucuran. Apalagi opening act mereka termasuk lagu Bonamana Remix yang mengharuskan para anggota berlarian kesana kemari.

Mereka suka menyapa ELF, walaupun berbeda bahasa, warna kulit, dan ras tapi mereka rasa kekeluargaan yang mereka pancarkan sama dengan ELF di belahan dunia manapun.

.

.

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia melakukan konser Super Show, dia merasa ikatan persaudaraan para anggota makin erat. Saat ini dia sedang memperhatikan kekasihnya.

Choi Siwon sedang berlatih sendiri saat yang lain sedang rehat sejenak. Kesibukannya membuatnya jarang tampil bersama rekan- rekannya, dan dia harus mengejar ketinggalan. Dia tak ingin pertunjukan terganggu karna dia lupa koreografinya. Begitu seriusnya ia berlatih tak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hyung," panggil sang maknae dengan tatapan penuh akal bulus

***siuung! 100x, author dihujani pisau terbang***

Siwon yang masih berlatih langsung berputar 90 derajat "Ada apa, chagiya?" Katanya bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Boleh temani aku sebentar Hyung?' Kata Kyuhyun serius.

Siwon yang bingung, mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan kebawah set panggung. Dia melihat kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya membuka kain penutup kolong panggung.

"Ayo kesini Hyung" ajaknya masuk.

"Ada apa ini Kyuhyun? Mengapa kau mengajak ku kesini?" Tanya Siwon bingung sambil melihat kesekeliling kolong panggung yang lumayan sempit dan gelap. Badannya yang tinggi tak bisa berdiri dengan leluasa.

Namun saat dia melihat Kyuhyun dia terkejut. Kekasihnya itu sudah polos melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

"Aku butuh diisi ulang Hyung, mau membantuku?" Kata sang maknae dengan senyuman nakal. Tangannya sudah mulai sibuk melepas celana Siwon yang sudah toples dari tadi.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, memang sudah lama dia tak di service. Dia mulai membelai kulit halus sang maknae, mengangkat dagunya dan menciumi bibirnya.

Ciuman mereka lembut diawal makin lama makin panas. Saling menghisap, lidah mereka bertautan bergantian menjelajah mulut lawannya.

Kyuhyun meresapi energi kuat yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya yang menempel erat pada tubuh kekar Siwon. Hisapan bibirnya makin kuat, lidahnya menyapu seluruh rongga mulut siwon.

Dia merasakan kemaluan mereka yang mulai tegang saling menempel, tangannya pun menarik pinggul Siwon lebih rapat agar dia bisa menikmati pergesekan dua Junior itu.

"Hhhnnnnmmmhhhh... Emmnnnnhhhh.." Erangan Siwon makin meningkatkan Libido Kyuhyun, dia merasakan tangan besar Siwon menggenggam erat bokongnya dan mulai meremas-remas. Pergerakan mereka membuat nafsunya berkobar.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian dengan sigap memegang benda kesayangannya dibawah pusar kekasihnya. Mulai dengan belaian dan remasan lembut, pijatan halus, dilanjutkan dengan kocokan pelan. Sementara lidahnya sudah mulai menjelajah telinga Siwon.

"Hhhhhaahhhh.. Nghhhhhh..shhhhhss.. Oowwhhh.. Chagiyaa.." Siwon hanya mengerang menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun tanpa membalas. Tubuh bagian bawahnya tak sadar bergerak mengimbangi kocokan tangan kekasihnya itu.

Cumbuan Kyuhyun mulai merayap turun keleher Siwon, bermain di titik-titik sensitif disana.

Tangan Siwon mulai meremas rambut Kyuhyun saat ia mulai bergantian menghisap dan memainkan nipple Siwon dengan lidahnya kiri dan kanan. Nipple itu menjadi pink dan keras.

Kyuhyun dengan teliti menjelajahi dada berotot Siwon dengan jilatan,ciuman, hisapan dan sedikit gigitan-gigitan sehingga tak lama dada sexy itu sudah dihiasi tanda-tanda merah.

"Shhhh.. Kyuuuhhhhh ... Shhhhh...hhhheehhh.. Nngggghhh" Siwon terus mengerang saat kocokan Kyuhyun makin cepat dan liar.

"Aaawhhhh.. Yeessss ...chagi... Play with my ballss.." Erangan Siwon makin tak jelas saat hisapan Kyuhyun sampai pada twin balls dan juniornya. Kepalanya menengadah, kakinya sudah gemetar menahan kenikmatan di pangkal pahanya itu.

"Chagiiii... Sshhhh uuuuuwhhhhhhh..." Siwon tak tahan merasakan gejolak kenikmatannya.

Tiba-tiba dia mendorong kekasihnya hingga terlentang di lantai.

"Aku tak mau puas hanya dengan mulutmu chagi" kata Siwon dengan wajah merah dan nafas terengah - engah penuh nafsu.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar penuh arti. "Silahkan Hyung, masuki lobangku" katanya mengundang.

Mereka pun berpagutan, berciuman panas. Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di leher Siwon sementara kakinya sengaja dia buka lebar

Jari-jari Siwon memainkan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat keras sempurna, untuk mengumpulkan cairan precumnya yang sudah keluar dari tadi. Kemudian 3 Jari pun langsung melesak masuk kelubang Kyuhyun.

"Mmnnngghhh...nggghhhhh" Kyuhyun mengerang saat dia merasa luapan energi yang memabukan tiba-tiba masuk dari lubangnya. Kakinya makin terangkat. Tangannya sibuk meremas rambut Siwon.

Siwon menggerak-gerakkan jarinya didalam lubang sempit Kyu, sambil terus menjelajahi mulut Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Permainan mereka tambah panas.

"Ahhh..akhuu .. Ssuddahh.. Ssiiaph..Hyunghhh.. Cepatlah...sssshh masuki akkkhuuu.." Kyu merengek karna tak tahan menahan gejolak nafsunya.

Siwon pun segera mengeluarkan jarinya, memposisikan junior besarnya tepat dimulut lubang Kyuhyun dan.. Blessh!

"Aaahhhhssshhhh nggghhhh mmmpppphhh"

Badan mereka mengejang sebentar merasakan kenikmatan saat Junior Siwon menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ssssshhhh...lobanghhhmuuuhh sempit sekali chagiyaaaahhh..." Siwon meracau saat dirasakannya juniornya yang besar terhimpit rektum Kyu yang sempit.

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan luapan energi yang memuncak yang membuatnya lupa segalanya.

Dia meraih leher Siwon dan dengan ganas menciumi wajah dan lehernya.

Siwon mulai menggerakan tubuh bawahnya maju dan mundur, diselingi gerakan memutar.

Gerakan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan cumbuannya, dia tak sadar mencakar punggung berotot Siwon.

"Aaaakkhhh... Hyuunnngghhhh ssshhh fasstterrr.. Right there yeessss deepeer" Kyuhyun meracau merasakan Siwon telah menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

Tangan Siwon tak tinggal diam, dia meraih junior Kyuhyun dan mulai mengocoknya dengan lembut tapi pasti.

Kyuhyun makin tak bisa diam. Tak sadar tangannya meraih tiang besi yang menahan panggung.

"Ennngghhh... Haaaahhhhh.. Ssshhhhh.. Hyyuuuunggghh... Akuuuu cummmmmm..."

Kyuhyun mengerang.

Siwon semakin menggila merasakan sensasi pada juniornya yang seperti terpijat - pijat ketika Kyu berejakulasi "Eeeerrrggghhhh... Aaaakkkkhhhh...akhhuuu.. Jjuuughhaaa... Chhhgiyyaaaa..." Siwon pun sampai pada puncak kenikmatan.

.

.

Sementara itu diatas panggung para crew yang sedang lalu lalang kaget karena pijakan mereka tiba-tiba bergoyang hebat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada gempa?" Tanya seorang pekerja berkulit hitam.

Temannya melihat sekeliling dan melihat orang-orang yang duduk di luar panggung diam saja, hanya beberapa orang yang kebetulan melihat kearah panggung yang terlihat bingung.

"Sepertinya bukan," jawab orang itu "Sudah lah mungkin penunggu gedung ini sedang berulah" katanya sembari bergidik dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Kembali kebawah panggung, dua insan yang sama-sama polos itu saling berdekapan. Siwon terlihat terengah-engah sementara Kyuhyun segar bugar mendekap kekasihnya yang berbaring terlungkup diatas tubuhnya. Mereka masih menyatu.

"Gomawo.. Hyung, Mianhae kau jadi lemas" katanya sambil membelai rambut namja tampan itu.

"Ahh.. Nikmat sekali sayang.. Lututku sampai lemas" Jawab Siwon diantara nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan energi mengalir dari tubuh Kyuhyun kedirinya "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun-ah? Bukannya kau butuh energiku? Katanya kaget walau dia tak merasa lemas lagi. Ternyata Kyuhyun sedang mengalirkan energi kembali kepadanya.

"Aku hanya butuh bercinta denganmu Hyung" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup hidung mancung Siwon, lalu tersenyum nakal.

Siwon terbelalak tak percaya kenakalan sang maknae itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tak bertenaga nanti malam ya?" Kata Siwon sambil membelai rambut Kyu dan menciuminya dengan gemas.

"Ne, chagiya" jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

Mereka pun segera berpakaian dan keluar dari kolong panggung, dan segera disambut dengan pukulan di kepala.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ini sudah hampir waktunya pentas!" Terdengar suara bentakan dari arah belakang.

Segera mereka berbalik dan menemukan ternyata para Hyung dan anggota suju lainnya sudah berdiri menatap mereka dengan mimik jail dan senyum nakal. Sementara yang memukul mereka tadi sang Leader menatap mereka dengan tangan terkepal dan mata bintitan karena mengintip.

***bletak! author dikeplak leader***

"Aku tak akan tolerir jika kalian lemas dipanggung, mengerti?" Katanya sambil memukul mereka berdua lagi dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya.

"Awhh...Ampun..Hyung" jawab mereka berdua sambil sibuk melindungi kepala.

.

.

Show malam itu sangat sukses, para anggota Super Junior benar - benar puas akan penampilan mereka. Leeteuk tak henti - hentinya berterimakasih pada ELF sambil berlinangan air mata. Pertunjukan malam itu pun ditutup dengan group hug para anggota di belakang panggung

***Author dan co-author sebenernya pengen ikutan nyempil pelukan tapi sayangnya kepergok security panggung***

* * *

"Cheerss!" Klang!, bunyi gelas gelas beradu. Mereka saat itu sedang merayakan keberhasilan konser mereka di sebuah rumah makan korea di pusat kota Paris.

"Aahhh akhirnya tercapai impianku show disini" seru Eunhyuk.

"Mereka sangat antusias ya?" Kata Shindong semangat. "Kau liat apa yang mereka lemparkan kepanggung tadi hyung?" Tanyanya pada leeteuk

"Hahahahah.. Iya aku tak menyangka mereka akan melakukan itu" jawab Leeteuk

"Kau menikmati ciuman wanita tadi huh?" Donghae bertanya sinis pada Eunhyuk

"A..anniyoo.. Tidak Hae" jawab Eunhyuk tergagap.

"Jangan bohong Hyung, aku lihat tadi kau kembali terus kedaerah itu" kata Kyuhyun menimpali.

Eunhyuk mendelik kearah Kyuhyun namun dibalas dengan evil smirk khasnya.

"Siwon-ssi juga berkeliaran didaerah itu, ayo mengakulah" Eunhyuk putus asa mencari teman.

"Aku tahu"Kata Kyuhyun tenang sambil melirik tajam sambil nyengir sadis pada Siwon.

Siwon yang tadi sedang pura pura tak mendengar langsung terbatuk batuk melihat tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah jangan khawatir chagiya.. Itu hanya fan service, kau yang kucinta" katanya sambil mendekap Kyuhyun tanpa malu malu.

Mereka tertawa tawa menikmati kebersamaan mereka dan berbincang mengenai show malam itu hingga hampir dini hari. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia, dia sudah lupa penyesalannya bahwa dia telah dirubah menjadi setengah robot. Yang terpenting baginya adalah semua Hyung-nya dan kekasihnya bisa menerimanya apa adanya.

* * *

**### 50 Tahun kemudian. ##**

Kyuhyun duduk menatap keluar jendela mobil. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Dia berharap mobil yang dikendarainya bisa terbang.

"Manager-nim, bisakah lebih cepat lagi?" Pintanya pada manager yang sedang menyetir secepat mungkin.

"Aku berusaha Kyuhyun-ssi, lebih cepat dari ini bisa bahaya" kata manager merangkap supir itu.

Jalan di kota New York memang padat dijam-jam seperti ini. Kyuhyun pindah ke kota Big Apple sejak 30 tahun belakangan karena akan sulit untuk menutupi kondisinya yang tak bisa tua bila tetap di Korea. SM berencana akan memindahkannya lagi ke Korea dalam beberapa tahun sebagai artis Theater musical yang sukses di Broadway. Identitas barunya saat ini adalah Choi Kyu Hyun.

Saat ini dia sedang bergegas menuju kesebuah hunian bergengsi di lower manhattan yang merupakan pusat bisnis kota New York. Dia sedang terburu-buru bertemu dengan suaminya Choi Siwon.

Siwon saat ini telah mundur dari dunia entertainment untuk mendampingi Kyuhyun. Dia sudah mengambil alih kerajaan ayahnya yang selama 10 tahun terakhir telah berkembang pesat karna tangan dinginnya.

Ciiit! Ban mobil berdecit saat berhenti dipintu utama sebuah gedung Apartemen super mewah di Manhattan.

Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia sudah tak memperhatikan lagi orang-orang sekitarnya yang terkejut dilewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Yeobo..yeobo.."Kyuhyun berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang saat tiba di dalam apartemen mereka. Sudah beberapa kali semenjak selesai pertunjukan dia mencoba menghubungi Siwon, namun teleponnya tidak dijawab. Memang sudah sebulan terakhir kesehatan Siwon menurun drastis. Dia sudah tak lagi datang kekantor. Posisinya sebagai CEO telah diserahkan ke orang kepercayaannya sehingga saat ini ia hanya sebatas pemegang saham terbesar di kerajaan bisnis itu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan Siwon sedang duduk tertidur di Sofa. Kacamatanya miring diwajahnya, sementara handphone yang sedang dipegangnya telah terjatuh dari tangannya yang terbuka. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepas kacamata Siwon dan meletakan handphone di nakas. Kemudian dengan sekali gerakan halus dia mengangkat Suaminya itu dan membawanya ke ranjang mereka.

"Ah.. Sayang, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Siwon yang terbangun saat Kyuhyun meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur. "Maafkan aku chagiya, aku tadi bermaksud membalas teleponmu tapi aku lelah sekali" lanjut Siwon tersenyum.

"Tak apa chagiya, asal kau baik-baik saja" jawab Kyuhyun lembut. Dia sangat khawatir, selama Siwon sakit dia secara rutin mengalirkan energi padanya. Namun tak seperti sebelumnya, Saat ini Siwon tak bertambah baik. Seakan-akan energi yang Kyuhyun berikan hanya cukup untuk nya bertahan.

Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan kemeja Siwon, dan juga baju atasnya sendiri, kemudian mereka berpelukan didalam selimut. Seperti yang biasa Kyuhyun lakukan selama ini.

"Yeobo.. Maafkan aku" Kata Siwon seperti bisa membaca fikiran Kyuhyun.

"Maaf kenapa chagiya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil tangannya membelai rambut Siwon yang mulai memutih di beberapa bagian.

"Aku bukannya membantumu mengisi energi, malah kau yang terus mengalirkan energi kepadaku" Kata Siwon menyesal

"Jangan berfikir seperti itu Yeobo, ada kau disisiku itu sudah energi tersendiri buatku" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia mulai merasa takut. Energi yang dia alirkan ketubuh Siwon seperti tak terserap sepenuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar berharap masih bisa mendampingimu lebih lama lagi dan memberikan energiku padamu" Kata Siwon lirih

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja kau bisa lakukan itu setelah kau sembuh nanti chagiya. Jangan menyerah" Air mata mulai mengalir pelan di pipi Kyuhyun. Dia mendengar detak jantung Siwon melemah dan nafasnya terdengar pendek pendek.

"Maafkan aku chagiya..." kata Siwon lirih.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Siwon tak bergerak lagi. Dia dapat merasakan energi kehidupan Siwon sudah sangat lemah. Dia berusaha dengan keras mengalirkan energinya lagi namun tetap tak ada perubahan.

"Yeobo..Yeobo.. Choi Siwon! Bangunlah jangan tinggalkan aku.. Choi Siwon! Kyuhyun sudah berteriak sekarang dia mendekap erat suaminya. Kemudian dia segera meraih handphonenya.

"Manager Kim, Siapkan mobil kita kerumah sakit sekarang. Hubungi Presdir!" Perintahnya. Kemudian dia membungkus tubuh Siwon dengan selimut agar hangat, kemudian dia pun dengan cepat menggendongnya turun menuju mobilnya.

* * *

Lee Soo Jung adalah cucu dari Presdir terdahulu yang diwarisi SM Entertainment. Perusahaan agency artis yang sudah mendunia. Banyak orang berkata SM lebih "Manusiawi" semenjak dipegang olehnya. Para artis lebih sejahtera dengan kontrak dan fasilitas yang memadai dan profit melonjak berpuluh kali lipat. Perusahaan agency artis terbesar di Korea tersebut sudah dikenal Global dan menjadi kerajaan kecil yang memiliki kantor perwakilan diseluruh pelosok Bumi. Kewenangannya bisa mengguncang bahkan Hollywood sekalipun.

Kira kira seminggu setelah penyerahan perusahaan, kakeknya memanggilnya ke mansion keluarga. Disana dia diceritakan sebuah rahasia yang mengguncang hidupnya, sebuah cerita yang selama ini dia sangka hanya ada di cerita cerita science fiction saja. Tentang seorang artis salah satu anggota dari Boyband andalan SM Entertaiment yang ternyata adalah setengah robot.

Dan artis itu saat ini ada dihadapannya sedang memeluk suaminya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Berbagai peralatan sudah terhubung ketubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, tabahlah mungkin memang sudah saatnya kau merelakannya" Ucapnya pedih sambil memegang pundak telanjang Kyuhyun. Dia agak tersentak saat merasa ada yang mengalir dari tangannya yang menyentuh pria itu.

"Lepaskan" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Presdir Lee. "Jika tanpa dia apa artinya aku hidup? apa gunanya keabadian tanpa dia disisiku?" Tangisnya lagi. Dia sudah putus asa. Dia merasa energinya sendiri sudah berkurang dia takut dia akan kehabisan energi sebelum Siwon bisa disadarkan. Namun dia tak ada pilihan lain. Bayangan hidup sendiri selamanya terlalu menakutkan untuknya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu paling tidak ambilah energi dari ku" Kata sang presdir lagi.

Dia mulai menggulung lengan kemejanya agar lebih luas kulit yang bisa mengalirkan energi pada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun terus mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jauhi aku,Presdir. Aku tak mau ada seorangpun yang menyentuhku. Yang harus kalian tolong adalah suamiku. Aku mohon,selamatkanlah ia.." Ratap Kyuhyun pilu sambil memandang suaminya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tak bisa seperti ini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu" Pikirnya. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Namun dia tak tahu apa dia punya cukup waktu.

* * *

Osaka, Jepang

Dini hari Lee Soo Jung tiba di airport dengan pesawat pribadinya. Dia harus menemui seseorang, anak buahnya melaporkan mereka telah bisa menemukan orang yang dia cari. Namun menemukannya bukanlah hal yang paling sulit dari rencananya. Dan dia tak punya banyak waktu.

.

.

Sebuah Mobil sedan hitam berhenti di sebuah rumah dipinggir laut. Pemilik rumah itu Takashi, atau dikenal dengan Professor Takashi memperhatikan mobil itu dari kebunnya.

Seorang Pria berstelan rapih keluar dari mobil langsung mendekati pintu pagarnya.

"Konichiwa, Professor Takashi. Boleh kita bicara sebentar? Nama saya Lee So Jung" Kata pria itu sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Professor Takashi sambil meletakkan minuman di depan Lee so jung saat mereka masuk kedalam ruang tamu sederhana sang professor.

"Aku datang untuk membicarakan tentang penemuan Guru anda, Professor Kobayashi. Humanoid013" Jawab Lee So Jung langsung pada permasalahannya.

Takashi langsung terduduk diam mendengar itu. Dia tahu tentang penemuan itu. Dia termasuk dalam tim proyek itu, sebelum akhirnya dibubarkan saat sang guru merasakan konflik batin. Setelah itu semua data-data ditutup dan mereka telah bersumpah untuk tidak melanjutkan percobaan tentang itu lagi.

Lee Soo Jung tahu kalau ini akan sulit. Tapi dia tak mau menyerah.

"Aku mohon kau mau melakukannya lagi, seseorang saat ini sedang berada diambang kematian" pintanya pada Professor Takashi yang saat ini masih terdiam shock, seperti melihat hantu dari masa lalu.

"Maaf anda sudah jauh-jauh kemari sia-sia Presdir, aku sudah tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Humanoid013, dan percobaan itu sudah tak boleh dilanjutkan. Bukan hak kita untuk berpura-pura jadi Tuhan" Jawab sang Professor.

"Kumohon, ini berkaitan dengan sang Humanoid013" Presdir memaksa. "Ini dia, Namanya Kyuhyun. Seperti yang kau lihat dia sama seperti aku dan kau. Dia bahkan bukan 100% android. Seseorang yang sangat penting untuknya sekarang sedang sekarat dan Kyuhyun ingin mati bersamanya" Presdir sudah hampir putus asa. Dia menyodorkan foto Kyuhyun bersama Siwon kepada Prof. Takashi. "Kau tahu? Dia juga punya perasaan seperti kita. Padahal tubuhnya hanyalah metal dan kabel dan dia abadi. Sekarang kau akan membiarkan menjalani keabadian itu dengan memori pahit kehilangan cintanya?" Presdir sudah memohon sekarang.

* * *

Sementara itu di Ruang ICU VIP Mount Sinai medical center ***karangan author*** Kyuhyun merasa lemah. Pandangannya sudah buram, energinya hampir habis. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Dia malah sudah tak bisa merasakan kaki dan tangannya. Dia tahu mungkin saatnya sudah dekat. Dia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, dia harus memandang wajah Siwon yang terbaring lemah juga di ranjang disampingnya untuk terakhirnya. Telinganya bergemuruh. "Apa seperti ini saat-saat terakhir itu?" Pikirnya dalam hati. Dia ingat pernah merasakan seperti ini saat kecelakaan dulu.

Suara gemuruh itu terasa mengganggu, dia butuh ketenangan untuk menikmati wajah kekasihnya terakhir kali, mengapa mereka tak bisa diam.

Tak berapa lama wajah Siwon makin pudar, akhirnya hanya kegelapan menyelimuti.

* * *

"Chagiya... Chagiya.."

Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Chagiya, sampai kapan kau akan tidur?"

"Itu suara Siwon" katanya dalam hati. "Apa aku sudah mati? Apa aku berada disurga bersamanya sekarang?" Pikirnya lagi.

Dia mencoba membuka matanya namun sedikit sulit. Matanya tak terbiasa dengan cahaya terang setelah diliputi kegelapan. Dan diapun melihatnya, dua mata hitam bening. Wajah halus yang tampan disertai dengan senyum yang menawan. Siwon sedang menatapnya, menggenggam tangannya. Namun bukan Siwon saat dia tertidur di ranjang ICU, melainkan Siwon dimasa keemasannya. Saat mereka mulai jatuh cinta.

"Chagiya, kau sudah bangun" Panggil Siwon lagi sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Siwon-Hyung? Apa kita disurga?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Air matanya langsung tumpah karena kebahagian yang tak dapat dibendung.

"Mwo? Disurga? Ahahahah. Maafkan aku chagiya, kau belum mati. Kau tak bisa mati, ingat? Dan aku juga belum mati" Jawab suaminya misterius. "Lagipula mengapa kau kembali memanggilku Hyung? Apa kau lupa menikah dengan ku Yeobo?" Lanjut Siwon dengan mimik pura-pura sedih membuat Kyuhyun tambah bingung.

Kyuhyun sadar mereka tak hanya berdua diruangan itu. Saat itu dia sedang terbaring di ranjang sama seperti saat dia bangun setelah kecelakaan dulu. Dengan banyak kabel tersambung di kepalanya. Dia melihat Presdir ada disana, namun dia tidak mengenali pria disebelahnya.

"Aku Prof. Takashi" jawab pria itu membuat Kyuhyun menyangka apa ada alat yang menampilkan apa yang dia pikirkan dikeningnya.

Pria itu kemudian melakukan sesuatu diatas kepalanya. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Prof Kobayashi dulu.

"Kami berhasil membangkitkanmu kembali. Yah tak bisa dibilang membangkitkan kalau kau belum mati. Tapi saat itu energi otak mu benar-benar hampir habis. Begitu juga Siwon-san" Prof. Takashi menjelaskan. Dia terlihat kusut seperti sudah beberapa hari tidak tidur.

"Terima kasih sudah tetap menjagaku dengan energimu, chagiya" Kata Siwon lembut sambil mengecup tangannya. "Dan terima kasih juga sudah tetap hidup" lanjutnya lagi berkaca-kaca.

"Ah iya bicara mengenai energi, kalian tidak butuh energi manusia lagi untuk mengisinya, dengan chip batere yang telah ku modifikasi, kalian bisa mengisi ulang dengan cahaya matahari. Satu jam pengisian sempurna bisa untuk tenaga satu bulan kurang lebih" lanjut Professor menjelaskan.

"Kalian?" Tanya Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh. "Maksudmu? Siwon-ssi..." Kyuhyun memandang Siwon khawatir.

Siwon tersenyum "Ne, Chagiya.. Mulai sekarang, aku benar-benar akan menemanimu selamanya"

Kyuhyun merasa terbagi antara bahagia dan sedih. Mengapa Siwon rela mengorbankan ke-"manusia"-annya untuk dirinya.

"Itu semua berkat presdir kalian ini" Sang Professor ikut bicara "Dia yang telah meyakinkanku untuk melakukannya. "Lanjutnya lagi.

"Terimakasih, Presdir-nim" Kata Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata-kata lagi karena emosi yang campur aduk.

* * *

Di sebuah Airport pesawat pribadi sudah siap di ramp. Terlihat presdir berdiri disamping mobilnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil van mendekat.

Siwon keluar dari pintu tengah disusul oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka mendekati presdir, sementara barang-barang mereka dibawa naik pesawat oleh pilot pribadi Siwon.

"Bawaan kalian tidak banyak"kata Presdir memperhatikan.

"Kami berencana membeli apa yang kita butuhkan dijalan" Jawab Siwon sambil memperhatikan Pilot membawa 2 koper besar mereka kedalam kabin.

"Kalian yakin tak mau terus berkarya? Ini benar-benar sebuah kehilangan yang besar untuk agency" kata presdir kesekian kalinya.

"Kami minta maaf Presdir-nim, kami rasa lebih baik jika kami menghilang. Akan sulit menjelaskan bila masih ada yang mengenali kami. Apa lagi tampilanku sekarang" jawab Siwon

"Kami berterima kasih untuk segala yang kau lakukan untuk kami" kata Kyuhyun

"Paling tidak kabari keadaan kalian dari waktu ke waktu" pinta Presdir lagi.

"Maafkan kami, kami ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua" Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku mengerti kalian berhak mendapatkannya, kau sudah banyak mengabdikan dirimu pada agency. Aku rasa pantaslah untuk kalian beristirahat. Yang aku lakukan hanya bisa sedikit membalas apa yang telah kami ambil darimu" kata Lee So Jung sedih. Dia memang merasa bersalah karena apa yang dilakukan kakeknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menyesal Presdir-nim,"Kata Kyuhyun "aku sangat berterima kasih untuk apa yang sudah aku dapatkan. Semua yang terjadi telah mempersatukan kami, dan itu hal terindah dalam hidupku" Lanjutnya sambil memegang erat tangan Siwon.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal Presdir, kau orang baik. Aku yakin SM akan makin maju ditanganmu. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu" Siwon memeluk Lee Soo Jung dan mereka pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Kemudian mereka naik kepesawat dan tak lama kemudian lepas landas diiringi tatapan sedih Lee Soo jung. "Apakah aku akan bertemu mereka lagi?" Tanya nya dalam hati. Akhirnya diapun masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dari bandara itu.

**#Meninggal kan author dan co-author yang nangis karena ditinggal Siwon dan Kyu#**

Tak ada kabar lagi dari mereka berdua, namun banyak rumor yang beredar. Ada yang bilang mereka tinggal disebuah villa di pulau terpencil dan menjalani keabadian mereka berdua disana, bahkan ada yang mengaku melihat mereka di Korea berjalan saling berpegangan tangan di taman. Namun tentu saja tak ada yang bisa membuktikannya.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Akhirnya FF pertama author n co-author tamat juga *tebar kembang 7 rupa*..

Gimana..gimana...cukup terhiburkah readers sekalian?

FF pertama,tapi semoga bukan yang terakhir..FF yg banyak kekurangannya tetapi menjadi penyemangat untuk membuat FF yg lebih baik lagi

Terimaksih untuk banyak cinta dan perhatian yg diberikan untk FF ini.

**Special Thanks untuk** :

Lee Minhwa, Citra, Chamiitamie, Sasha Cloudy, LeenaHanWoo, Kim Kyuna..

**Dan juga untuk readers tercinta** :

miszshanty05, mrshelmet, Rara19Park, MyKyubee, rikha-chan,Tan Rindi, GaemRa Kyu-Uke, shin min hyo, Masi wonkyu, heeeHyun, pearl, gaemwon407, Simbaa, kyunny, Maknaelovers, cho devi, anin lovewonkyu, HaeUKE, inez, lee minji elf, siFujoshi, okoyunjae, Fitri MY, Kyuya13, astri, ReeGirlz0312, ciwonie, Simbaa, meekayla. Lovekyuwon, haechullieforever, meymeywonkyu, alcici349, Adyndaratih, Reeiini, Blackyuline, Irma407203, rie yunnie bear, Heenita105, wonnie , wonkyu shiper, blue minra, reaRelf, , ck mendokusei, shinminkyu, gieyoungkyu, wonkyu's fan, Eunhae62, Galtrisia, Ayugai Risa, MhiaKyu, ririedhana, KyunnieMinnie-chan, Guest, ukekyushipper, Babyhyun, PingQu, Sachiko Yamaguchi, kyukyu712, 333LG, dewdew90, Choi Kyo Joon, ELF, Kyumin shipper, Park Nara Quinnevil, Isnaeni love sungmin, ochaviosa, Jungyi, chy, prima, 0212echy.

Mohon maaf kalau ada penulisan yang salah,atau nama yang kelupaan disebut.

Author dan Co-author sayang kalian semua *bows bareng Kyu dan Siwon*

Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya ya..Saranghae..*lambai lambai bareng seluruh anggota Super Junior*

**uneeqa & Kiminka_anggi**


End file.
